Rendez Vous
by Marion S. Lee
Summary: ¿Qué queda cuando pierdes todo lo que te hace especial?
1. Prologo

**RENDEZ VOUS**

Autora: Marion S. Lee

Fandom: The Avengers

Pairing: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanoff

Rating: NC-17

Extensión: 27.000 palabras aprox.

Beta: Apocrypha73 y m_enia

Nota: Mis conocimientos del universo Marvel se reducen a las películas y poco más. Aún así, sí hay algunos datos que son canon dentro de éste.

Resumen: ¿Qué queda cuando pierdes todo lo que te hace especial?

**PRÓLOGO**

Las órdenes del director Nick Fury fueron precisas y escuetas: acabar con la instalación clandestina.

Les había proporcionado todo lo que la tecnología de S.H.I.E.L.D podía poner a su alcance: planos, mapas, horarios, nombres… todo lo que pudiera ser necesario para que la misión fuera un éxito. Lo estudiaron con detenimiento durante días; primero por separado y, más tarde, juntos, para enfrentar puntos de vistas y acordar estrategias. Una nueva misión que los llevaría hasta el otro lado del mundo, a un remoto enclave del sureste asiático.

La llegada hasta allí había sido complicada. Los aeropuertos eran poco más que viejos barracones con aviones de la Segunda Guerra Mundial y las carreteras, caminos sin asfaltar. La densa selva lo enmarañaba todo, haciendo que el aire fuera cálido, húmedo y difícil de respirar. Y tenía la sospecha de que las comunicaciones iban a ser igual de tercermundistas que todo lo que veía a su alrededor. Un país para hacer el trabajo y salir de él lo más rápidamente posible.

Les llevó casi seis horas llegar hasta el lugar que les había fotografiado S.H.I.E.L.D. por satélite. La carretera había discurrido entre malezas e insectos del tamaño de una pelota de golfl. En algunas ocasiones les había resultado difícil ver el cielo debido a la espesa vegetación. Habían avanzado despacio, en un todoterreno sin techo y con muchos kilómetros en sus gastadas ruedas.

Cuando al fin llegaron al sitio indicado, bajaron del coche y una oleada de calor del abofeteó la cara. Un vapor inquietante salía del suelo debido a la alta humedad y extraños sonidos de animales les dieron la bienvenida.

Dejaron el vehículo bajo las ramas de un gran arbusto, que lo cubría casi por completo. Iban a necesitarlo para su huida. Cambiaron sus ropas de viaje por sus habituales uniformes de trabajo, los cuales necesitaban. Sin intercambiar palabra alguna, se pusieron en marcha para cubrir los dos últimos kilómetros que les faltaban.

Sabían que una pared alta, larga y sólida, encalada, se levantaría ante ellos. Y así era. Allí estaba, imponente. Y aparentemente inexpugnable. Pero para aquellos dos curtidos agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D., no había instalación inquebrantable ni puerta que no pudiera ser sobrepasada. Ambos miraron hacia arriba. Una flecha se clavó en la pared y él ya estaba en lo alto del muro. Una vez arriba, miró por encima de su hombro y asintió. Ella quedó a la espera de la señal acordada a los pies de la empalizada.

No hubieron pasado más de dos minutos cuando una flecha surcó el cielo y supo que su momento había llegado. Con la agilidad propia de un animal o la de una experta gimnasta, trepó por la pared por la cuerda que su compañero había dejado. Se descolgó con facilidad hacia el otro lado, cayendo en silencio y agazapada. En medio del patio yacía un cuerpo, con una saeta atravesada en el centro del pecho. El pobre diablo no había visto venir su muerte, pensó. Se levantó con cautela, dispuesta a traspasar la arcada que daría paso al patio interior.

Desenfundó sus dos pistolas del cinto y, con una en cada mano, se adentró en el lugar con paso firme.

Las flechas llovían desde algún punto alto del recinto. Algunos trabajadores de la instalación, se habían cubierto tras improvisados parapetos e intentaban disparar hacia el tejado, aunque, evidentemente no podía divisar de quién o de dónde procedían aquellas que los estaban acribillando.

No aguardó ni un segundo y abrió fuego contra el primer grupo que tuvo a su alcance. Para cuando los hombres se dieron cuenta de que el peligro no sólo les acechaba desde las alturas, uno de ellos ya había caído. Otro se giró hacia donde se encontraba ella y abrió fuego. Ella rodó por el suelo con elegancia, poniéndose a salvo. Una flecha cayó desde el cielo, clavándose en el entrecejo de aquel que le había amenazado.

Se incorporó de nuevo, arma en mano, y avanzó su posición. Disparó una, dos veces, antes de derribar a un nuevo contendiente. Su objetivo se encontraba al otro lado del patio, tras una puerta con código de seguridad, custodiada por dos guardias que no habían abandonado su puesto, pese a estar presentando batalla desde su posición a las flechas que les caían por doquier.

Corrió por el patio, sorteando las balas que le llegaban desde su izquierda, respondiendo a ellas con sus dos Glocks 26. No tardó más de unos segundos en llegar a su destino final. Los dos esbirros se plantaron ante ella e intentaron encañonarla. Fue mucho más ágil que ambos. Uno encontró una muerte rápida con una bala entre los ojos. El otro cayó de bruces, en una postura grotesca, mientras la mujer pisaba su cuello, aplastando la cara contra el empedrado del suelo.

-Dime el código – exigió sin cortapisas, a la vez que ejercía más presión con su pie.

Entre bocanadas de aire y súplicas por su vida, el sicario le dio una serie de números que introdujo con presteza en la pequeña pantalla. Un destello verde le anunció que, en efecto, era la clave correcta. Sin esperar, apuntó al hombre tendido a sus pies y disparó.

Entró en la sala precedida de ambas pistolas. Dos hombres intentaron detenerla, pero era mucho más rápida. Estuvo sola antes de llegar al panel de operaciones. Echó un vistazo rápido a las pantallas y, sin dilación, sacó del interior de su uniforme una pequeña porción de explosivo, que colocó bajo el cuadro de mandos. Satisfecha consigo misma y con su trabajo, dio media vuelta, rumbo al exterior.

El patio estaba en silencio. Cuerpos de hombres caídos yacían aquí y allá. Se mantuvo alerta, asiendo con fuerza sus armas. Cuando llegó al centro, miró hacia arriba. Su compañero estaba allí, aguardando en las alturas. Ella asintió con un breve cabeceo y él la imitó al punto. Se giró y emprendió rumbo hacia el punto donde ambos deberían encontrarse.

No había dado más de dos pasos cuando oyó una explosión. Instintivamente, se agachó y se cubrió la cabeza con ambos brazos. Cuando estuvo segura de que no corría peligro, se levantó despacio. Entonces, una nube de polvo blanco se alzó en el lugar en donde segundos antes había estado su compañero.

Corrió hacia las escaleras más cercanas, adosadas a la pared exterior, con el corazón bombeándole en el pecho. Subió los peldaños de metal de dos en dos mientras los tacones de sus botas retumbaban. Cuando llegó al tejado, el polvo aún no se había aposentado y las proximidades estaban llenas de cascotes y piedras. A través de la nube pudo ver cómo el suelo había cedido, dejando un gran agujero en su lugar. Se asomó con cautela. Allí abajo, tendido, estaba su compañero.

Sin pensarlo más que un segundo, saltó desde el tejado, aterrizando con ambas piernas flexionadas. Perdió ligeramente el equilibrio al intentar incorporarse demasiado rápido, dando con una rodilla en el suelo. Sin importarle el dolor que pudiera haberle causado el golpe, se precipitó sobre el cuerpo inerte de su compañero.

-¡Clint, Clint! – exclamó, acunando su rostro en la cuenca de sus manos.

Tras lo que le parecieron unos segundos eternos, el hombre se movió levemente. Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza y sonrió.

-¿Estás bien?

Él intentó incorporarse pero un punzante dolor en la espalda se lo impidió.

Natasha se acuclilló a su lado y palpó la parte de atrás de la cabeza de su compañero. No había sangre y él parecía estar bien

-Eh… sí. La caída ha sido dura pero creo que estoy bien – respondió-. Espera un instante.

Satisfecha con la respuesta, se puso en pie, mirando a su alrededor.

-No podemos quedarnos aquí mucho tiempo. Esto volará por los aires dentro de pocos minutos.

El hombre asintió mientras se sentaba en el duro suelo.

-Bien. Entonces, marchémonos.

Tomó la iniciativa para levantarse pero se quedó congelado a medio camino.

-Nat.

Ella se giró para mirarlo.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Creo que hay un problema- le respondió con voz neutra.

La mujer se acercó a él, tendiéndole una mano, que él no tomó.

-¿Qué problema, Clint? – preguntó a su vez, con la mano extendida hacia él y sin ser aceptada.

Despacio, se deshizo de las gafas oscuras que solía llevar. Las dejó lentamente a su lado y parpadeó varias veces antes de alzar el rostro.

-No puedo ver nada, Nat.

El aire se congeló en los pulmones de ella. Se agachó de nuevo, junto a su compañero, colocándole una mano sobre su hombro.

-¿Cómo dices?

Tras unos largos segundos, Clint contestó:

-Creo que estoy ciego.

Para los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. Clint Barton y Natasha Romanoff no hubo un viaje más largo de regreso a casa como aquel.

CONTINUARÁ


	2. Capitulo 1

**RENDEZ VOUS**

**Capítulo 1**

Tal vez no existiera nadie en todo S.H.I.E.L.D que pudiera ponerse en la piel del agente Barton como el Director Fury podía hacerlo. Al menos, en aquel momento.

Acallado, al amparo de las sombras de la aséptica habitación médica, el Director Fury observaba el ir y venir del excelente equipo médico que poseía la organización. Como el agente Barton, él llegó un día, hacía mucho tiempo, a un lugar parecido a aquel tras sufrir una explosión. Pudieron salvarle su vida, pero no así su ojo izquierdo. Hacía mucho que no pensaba en ello, pero ver a uno de sus mejores hombres tumbado en una camilla mientras media docena de médicos lo reconocían, hacía que aquellos recuerdos acudieran a su mente. Un ligero pinchazo debajo de su parche le recordó lo que había perdido.

Se obligó a prestar atención a cuanto estaba ocurriendo. Los médicos hablaban en voz baja entre sí mientras examinaban los ojos y la visión del paciente con instrumentales que para ellos hubieran deseado el mejor y más preparado hospital de los Estados Unidos.

Ojo de Halcón yacía en silencio, sin moverse, tal y como le habían solicitado. Pese a mostrar una actitud de total calma, Fury sabía que aquello era pura fachada. Lo delataban sus manos, apretadas en puños, y sus antebrazos, completamente tensionados.

Miró su reloj. Hacía más de una hora que se encontraban allí. Mil asuntos requerían la presencia del director de S.H.I.E.L.D, pero todo lo demás podía esperar. Él no hubiera permitido que nadie más acompañara a Barton en aquellos momentos. Salvo la agente Romanoff.

Recordó cómo, dos días atrás, había recibido la llamada de Natasha, confirmándole que habían tenido éxito en su misión pero que Barton se encontraba herido. Había puesto todos los medios a su alcance, e igualmente algunos que no lo estaban, para traer inmediatamente de regreso a sus agentes. Cuando llegó el transporte a la base de S.H.I.E.L.D, el rostro de la hermosa Natasha revelaba que cuanto le había contado sucintamente era cierto: Clint Barton, Ojo de Halcón, había perdido la vista. Esa misma mujer que había llevado de regreso a casa a su compañero estaba fuera, en el pasillo, esperando sus noticias.

Fury miró por la pequeña ventana hacia el exterior de la habitación. Como había supuesto, allí se encontraba Natasha Romanoff, la Viuda Negra, aguardando. Se movía inquieta de un extremo a otro del corto pasillo, a riesgo de horadar el suelo con sus firmes pisadas. Nadie osaba mirarla cuando se cruzaban con ella; bajaban la cabeza y aceleraban el paso. Nadie quería estar cerca de la Viuda Negra cuando no estaba de humor para ello.

Dejó de prestarle atención para volver su vista hacia Barton. Dos de los médicos que habían llevado a cabo el examen se habían alejado del paciente y estaban, al parecer, intercambiando impresiones. Sólo cuando los restantes médicos se les unieron, Fury abandonó el lugar en donde había permanecido hasta ese momento y se les unió.

-¿Y bien?

Los doctores se miraron los unos a los otros. La voz y la presencia del director de S.H.I.E.L.D intimidaban a cualquiera.

-Hemos examinado detenidamente al paciente, señor – comenzó diciendo el jefe del equipo. El hombre tomó la historia clínica de encima de la mesa y la abrió. – El señor Barton ha sufrido un fuerte traumatismo y esto le ha causado una neuropatía en el nervio…

-Al grano, doctor – lo interrumpió Fury con el rictus serio.

El hombre miró de soslayo a sus colegas y se aclaró la garganta con nerviosismo.

-El golpe que el agente Barton recibió al caer ha lesionado las fibras del nervio óptico. Esto es lo que ha provocado su ceguera.

Fury miró más allá de los médicos, a donde se encontraba tumbado Ojo de Halcón. Ignoraba si podía escuchar lo que los doctores le estaban contando. Volvió la mirada hacia éstos.

-¿Hay algún tratamiento?

-Poco más de antiinflamatorios y analgésicos si persiste el dolor. Y tiempo para que la inflamación remita. Sólo entonces podremos saber el alcance real de la lesión.

El director de la agencia se acercó un poco más hacia ellos, haciendo la distancia menor. No quería que Barton oyera lo que tenía que preguntar.

-Entonces, ¿podrá volver a ver?

Los médicos se encogieron de hombros casi al unísono.

-Eso aún no lo sabemos. Tenemos que dejar pasar el tiempo y ver qué áreas han sido afectadas por el traumatismo. Lo sentimos, no podemos darle mayores expectativas.

Nick Fury apretó fuertemente los labios y, con un contundente gesto de la cabeza, les hizo saber que había comprendido perfectamente lo que querían decir. Por el momento, no había buenas noticias para Barton.

-Si nos disculpan, señor Fury – se excusó el jefe del equipo en nombre de todos. El hombre se encaminó hacia la puerta de salida y todos los demás lo siguieron.

El director de S.H.I.E.L.D se quedó contemplando la puerta abierta por donde habían desaparecido los hombres. Fuera, en el pasillo, frente a él, Natasha aguardaba sus noticias. Desvió la vista de la mujer hacia el agente aún tendido en la camilla de la sala de exploración y anduvo hacia él.

-Muchacho…

Clint no dejó que continuara con aquello que iba a decirle. Alzó una mano para silenciarlo.

-No hace falta que se ande con paños calientes, señor. Lo he oído – Se incorporó despacio, apoyándose en sus antebrazos.- No puedo verlos pero sigo conservando el oído.

Fury supuso que aquello tenía como objetivo distender un poco el ambiente enrarecido de la habitación así que esbozó una tímida sonrisa. Se acercó con paso lento hacia el agente.

-Entonces sabrá que es cuestión de tiempo.

Ojo de Halcón asintió con severidad, sin dirigir el rostro hacia Fury y con la mirada perdida en algún punto frente a él.

-Tiempo – dijo, saboreando la palabra-. Curioso argumento para gente como nosotros, ¿no es cierto?

-Clint…

De nuevo, un gesto con la mano alzada por parte del agente, detuvo la diatriba del director de S.H.I.E.L.D.

-Si me disculpa, me gustaría marcharme a mi habitación.

Fury apretó fuertemente los labios y, con pesadez, y a pesar de que Clint no podía verlo, asintió con un gesto de la cabeza.

-Por supuesto. ¿Necesitas…

-No, gracias. Tendré que acostumbrarme a esta situación antes o después.

Ojo de Halcón bajó de la camilla con precaución. Con las manos ligeramente extendidas delante de sí, dio un paso y luego otro más en busca de la puerta de salida. Fury se contuvo en su intención de ir hacia él y ayudarlo. Sabía qué significaba para aquel hombre poder hacer las cosas po y no sería él quien tirara por tierra su resolución.

Anduvo tras el agente hasta que éste llegó al pasillo. Natasha los estaba esperando a ambos, con los labios apretados y el cuerpo visiblemente tenso. La mujer hizo un amago de interceptar a su compañero, pero una sola mirada de Fury a espaldas de Ojo de Halcón hizo que ella diera unos pasos hacia atrás y le dejara el paso libre, para que él pudiera caminar sin obstáculos. Y lo más importante: sin ayuda.

Natasha observó a su compañero pasar delante de ella y avanzar despacio por el pasillo, ayudándose únicamente de sus manos contra las frías paredes. Cuando Ojo de Halcón se hubo perdido tras el recodo del pasillo, la mujer se giró hacia su jefe, enfrentándolo con los brazos en jarras.

-¿Por qué no me ha dejado ayudarle?

-Porque él no lo hubiera permitido – respondió el hombre con voz grave y rotunda. – Y sé que no le gustaría desairarlo, ¿verdad?

La Viuda Negra bajó la cabeza y, con reticencia, asintió. Su jefe estaba en lo cierto. Si algo no querría de ninguna manera era hacer sentir a su compañero peor de lo que ya se encontraba.

-¿Qué han dicho los médicos?

Fury unió sus manos a su espalda en un característico gesto del director de S.H.I.E.L.D.

-Hay que tener un poco de paciencia.

-¿Cómo se lo ha tomado? – inquirió la mujer.

Despacio, el hombre giró la cabeza hacia ella, interceptando su mirada.

-¿Cómo cree que se lo ha tomado, agente Romanoff? – preguntó a su vez.- Usted mejor que nadie conoce al agente Barton.

Ella asintió con vigor.

-Era sólo una pregunta, señor.

Un silencio incómodo se interpuso entre los dos miembros de la organización. Tras unos segundos, Fury se giró hacia la mujer.

-Entiendo que para usted también es algo difícil de asimilar, agente Romanoff. Pero ahora nuestra prioridad es ayudar al agente Barton.

Los ojos de la mujer se dirigieron casi involuntariamente hacia donde, minutos atrás, su compañero había desaparecido.

-Por supuesto – respondió con determinación.

Cuando los médicos consideraron volver a examinar al agente Barton y comprobar si había remitido la inflamación, habían pasado casi diez días. Diez largos días en los que el agente Barton se había encerrado en su habitación, abandonándola sólo para ir hasta el gimnasio. Después de todo, pensó, para hacer abdominales o flexiones no necesitaba la vista, y así su mente y su cuerpo se mantendrían ocupados.

En realidad, sus ojos habían experimentado una ligera mejoría. Lo que antes era un negro absoluto había ido tornando a un tono de gris en donde, en ocasiones, podía ver destellos de luz. Era algo, pero no lo suficiente.

Después del examen al que lo habían sometido los médicos y oftalmólogos de S.H.I.E.L.D, su ánimo no había mejorado. Los doctores habían estimado que, pese a esa ligera recuperación, la inflamación de su nervio ocular había desaparecido y que, en esas condiciones, su vista debería haberse recuperado en un sesenta por ciento. Él apenas llegaba al cinco. Entonces le dijeron que, tal vez, el problema no estuviera realmente en el nervio sino en el área visual primaria de su lóbulo occipital. Fuera como fuese, seguía ciego. Y la terapia era la misma que diez días atrás: tiempo.

Había abandonado la sala de exploración dejando a los médicos con la palabra en la boca. No quería estar más tiempo allí. Se sentía como si le faltara el aire y no pudiera respirar. Recorrió a tientas los pasillos y vestíbulos hasta que llegó a su habitación. Cerró la puerta con furia y se tumbó en la cama con la respiración agitada.

Unos minutos más tarde, oyó la puerta abrirse y unos pasos que se adentraban en la habitación. Se apoyó sobre los codos para incorporarse.

-¿Qué quieres, Nat?

La mujer se detuvo en medio de la estancia. Cruzó los brazos ante su pecho en actitud defensiva.

-¿Cómo sabes que soy yo? –preguntó, intrigada.

-Nadie se atrevería a entrar en esta habitación. Sólo a ti se te ocurriría.

Ella ladeó la cabeza, considerando aquellas palabras.

-Supongo. ¿Acaso pensarán que vas a morderles?

Sin apenas inmutarse, el agente asintió:

-Algo parecido. Sí.

-Has estado rehuyéndome – dijo Natasha al fin. Durante todo aquel tiempo desde que regresaran de su misión, apenas había compartido con él unas palabras, casi todas ellas monosílabos. Estaba cansada de aquella situación.

-No te he rehuido porque no he ido a ninguna parte. Ya ves que no puedo – contestó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Un pesado silencio se interpuso entre ambos. Ella continuaba en pie, en el centro de la habitación y él, sentado al borde de la cama. Tal vez no hubiera nadie a quién conociera tan bien como conocía a Clint. Esa actitud no la engañaba. Una mezcla de frustración y rabia contenida, casi de amargura, convenientemente camuflado para quien no lo conociera. Ese no era su caso.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Clint? – preguntó Natasha a media voz.

Él consideró la respuesta durante unos segundos. Al fin, contestó:

-Nada.

-¡Exacto! No estás haciendo nada- respondió ella, alzando los brazos hacia el techo. Se acercó un poco más hacia él hasta que quedaron a menos de un metro. Él ni siquiera alzó el rostro hacia donde estaba ella y eso le dolió en el alma. -Esto no es propio del Clint que yo conozco.

-Tal vez no me conozcas tan bien como pensabas.

-Eso es una estupidez. Estás provocándome, ¿verdad? Para que te dé una paliza.

En los labios del hombre se dibujó lo que parecía el comienzo de una tímida sonrisa que se desvaneció rápidamente.

-Ciertamente no había considerado esa opción. Pero puede que sea interesante.

Natasha se dio cuenta de que por aquel camino no iba a conseguir nada del agente, así que anduvo los pocos centímetros que la separaban de él y se sentó a su lado, en la cama.

-Fury me ha dicho que has mejorado.

Un visible movimiento en la mandíbula sin afeitar revelaba la tensión que le producía oír hablar de aquello.

-Pero no lo suficiente – respondió entre dientes.

-Es algo más que hace dos semanas, ¿no?

-Te lo he dicho. – señaló con voz cortante.-No lo suficiente.

-Con el tiempo…

Barton se enderezó, cuadrando los hombros y uniendo las manos entre sí delante de él.

-No.

La mujer se dio cuenta en el acto de que se había topado con una pared que no podría escalar ni derribar. Paseó la vista por la habitación. Apenas un armario, una silla y una cómoda completaban el mobiliario junto a la cama. Todo muy austero, casi espartano. Pero algo en una esquina llamó poderosamente su atención.

-¿Qué hace ahí esa maleta? ¿Vas a algún sitio?

Clint aguardó unos segundos antes de contestarle. Giró la cabeza un poco hacia ella, ofreciéndole su perfil.

-Me marcho, Nat.

-¿Cómo? ¡¿Dónde?! - Si le hubieran arrojado un jarro de agua fría no le habría sorprendido tanto como la revelación de su compañero.

-Este ya no es mi sitio.

-¡No digas tonterías! – manifestó, visiblemente molesta.

-No son tonterías, Nat. Un tipo como yo ya no tiene cabida en un lugar como éste. Mi poder es mi vista, es lo que me hace especial. Si ya no tengo eso, ¿qué es lo que soy? – hizo una pausa.- Un tipo normal y corriente.

Durante los últimos diez días, en la mente de Natasha Romanoff se había resuelto aquel encuentro muchas veces, en algunas ocasiones más satisfactoriamente que otras. Pero jamás había pensado en la posibilidad de que él abandonara las instalaciones de S.H.I.E.L.D. Él era un miembro valioso y destacado de la organización, en quien muchos confiaban, comenzando por el director Fury. No podía consentir que eso sucediera.

Tomó aire despacio. Debía proceder con cautela pues la conversación se le estaba yendo totalmente de las manos.

-Muy bien, ¿dónde vas a ir? – preguntó.

Barton se movió ligeramente en el borde de la cama.

-Aún no lo sé.

- Tienes a un montón de gente ahí fuera a la que le gustaría tenerte a tiro. No puedes estar solo a merced de cualquiera – le señaló. Tras una pausa, anunció: -Iré contigo.

-De eso, nada – convino el agente, girándose hacia ella. -Esto no son unas vacaciones. Y no necesito niñera.

Natasha fijó su mirada en aquellos ojos azules que no podían verla. Tal vez era la primera vez que no tenía miedo de mirarlos sin tapujos. Sin el temor de que él se mirara en los suyos y se asomara a su alma y descubriera que le importaba más de lo que ella estaba dispuesta a admitir frente a cualquiera que le preguntara.

-No seré tu niñera – contestó finalmente.

Clint se alejó un poco de la mujer que tenía sentada a su lado.

-No tengo nada más que hablar. ¿Puedes marcharte, por favor?- Y giró el rostro hacia el lado contrario.

Cualquier otra persona, hombre o mujer, se sentiría abatida al recibir una respuesta semejante de alguien a quien quería y por el cual estaba preocupada. Pero cualquier otra mujer no era La Viuda Negra, agente de S.H.I.E.L.D. Con una idea en mente, anduvo sobre sus pasos y abandonó la habitación.

Lo despertó súbitamente el sonido de un golpe en la puerta. Más concretamente fue el sonido de la puerta al estrellarse contra la pared. Tras eso, el ruido de unos tacones contra el frío suelo.

-Vamos, levántate.

Era la voz de Natasha Romanoff la que le hablaba.

-¿Pero qué demonios… - exclamó, intentando deshacerse del aturdimiento que aún sentía. Oyó cómo la mujer se paraba junto a su cama.

-Y vístete. ¿O quieres que lo haga yo? – le dijo, arrojándole directamente algo al pecho. Clint supuso que era su ropa.

Él la puso a su lado con lentitud y alzó la cabeza hacia el lugar donde suponía estaba la mujer. Para él era todo gris, sin matices.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Nat?

-Nos vamos.

Debía de estar aún dormido, pensó, porque había escuchado que ambos se marchaban. ¿Ambos? Definitivamente, acordó, seguía dormido.

-¿Cómo que nos vamos? –acertó a cuestionar, no muy seguro.

Escuchó cómo la mujer suspiraba ruidosamente. Un segundo más tarde, sintió cómo el borde de la cama se rendía bajo el peso del cuerpo de Natasha al sentarse en él.

-¿Quieres dejar de hacerme preguntas? Nos vamos.

-Yo no quiero ir a ningún sitio contigo.

-¿Ah, no?

Clint recapacitó unos momentos sobre cuál de los muchos argumentos que tenía en mente podría responderle. Sabía que cualquiera de ellos sonaría a excusa barata. Optó por la menos comprometida.

-No. No soy una buena compañía ahora mismo.

Natasha rezongó airadamente.

-Me da lo mismo. No querías quedarte en la base de S.H.I.E.L.D, ¿no es cierto? Te lo estoy poniendo fácil.

Era cierto. No quería quedarse allí. No cuando no sabía si volvería a ser el de antes o no. Pero ¿marcharse con ella? Posiblemente, después de dos días juntos las veinticuatro horas del día ya se habrían matado.

-Nat…

-Vamos, no tenemos todo el día. –Natasha se levantó del borde de la cama e intentó hacer lo propio con él. Lo único que consiguió fue que sacara las piernas de debajo de las sábanas y se quedara sentado en ropa interior donde ella había estado minutos antes.

-Tengo que vestirme.

Él no pudo verla, pero Natasha sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¿Sigues queriendo mi ayuda? –bromeó, fingiendo una voz seductora.

Clint tardó en ponerse la ropa el mismo tiempo que ella utilizó para llegar hasta la puerta y abrirla para salir. Se giró sobre sus talones para mirarlo. En aquel momento, él se estaba abrochando con tiento la bota.

-¿Listo?

Él se puso en pie y dirigió el rostro hacia donde le había llegado el sonido de la voz de Natasha.

-Aún tengo que coger mi maleta.

-Muy bien, cógela. ¿O necesitas a una niñera para que te la lleve?

Entonces, Clint Barton, también conocido como Ojo de Halcón, hizo algo que no recordaba haber hecho desde hacía mucho tiempo: sonreír.

CONTINUARÁ


	3. Capitulo 2

**RENDEZ VOUS**

**Capítulo 2**

Mucho antes de aterrizar en Córcega, Clint Barton ya sabía que aquel viaje había sido una mala idea. O, para ser más precisos, había sido una mala idea viajar con alguien.

-¿Córcega? ¿Y por qué Córcega?

Ella se encogió de hombros a pesar de que sabía que él no podría verla.

-No sé. ¿Porque es un lugar bonito?

Clint rezongó ruidosamente e intentó acomodarse mejor en su estrecho sillón del avión.

-Excelente argumento para alguien que no puede ver – le dijo acercándose a su oído, no dispuesto a que el hombre que llevaba a su lado escuchara la conversación entre ellos. –Nebraska también es bonito. No teníamos necesidad de atravesar medio mundo.

Natasha cerró con fuerza la revista que había estado ojeando hasta ese momento. No le interesaba lo más mínimo lo que estaba leyendo pero los artículos sobre la moda francesa le atraían sobremanera.

-Pues sin desmerecer a Nebraska te diré que Córcega es bonita. Hermosa.

Su compañero asintió.

-Entonces, ¿has estado antes? – preguntó, reclinándose en su asiento.

Él no pudo verla, pero ella asintió con vigor.

-Sí. Hace muchos años. – Respondió en voz baja.- Es una larga historia.

Clint se movió incómodo en su asiento. Hacía más de tres horas que se hallaban dentro de aquel avión y, por lo que había dicho el capitán antes de despegar, aún les quedaban otras cinco horas de vuelo. Había probado a escuchar música, pero se aburrió pronto de ello. Más tarde había intentado dormir, pero no había tenido éxito. Y, como colofón, las piernas se le estaban quedando dormidas debido a la inmovilidad. Necesitaba levantarse y andar, aunque fuera sólo un poco. No debía haber mucho sitio en aquel avión, pero si no se levantaba y estiraba las piernas, terminaría pateando el asiento del pasajero de delante.

Se acercó hasta Natasha y le susurró al oído:

-Necesito salir al pasillo.

La mujer comenzó a levantarse. Antes de que él pudiera salir, ella preguntó:

-¿Te ocurre algo? ¿Tienes que ir al baño? ¿Quieres que te acompañe? – soltó en una retahíla.

Apenas se había levantado de su sillón cuando se dejó caer pesadamente de nuevo en él.

-No me ocurre nada. No tengo que ir al baño y, por Dios, –respondió entre dientes- ¡No necesito que me acompañes!

Natasha lo miró por el rabillo del ojo sin dejar de hojear su revista.

-Estás muy quisquilloso.

-No, no lo estoy – rezongó, visiblemente contrariado. – Solo que, si tuviera que ir al baño, me gustaría guardar algo de dignidad.

-No iba a entrar contigo, pierde cuidado.

Clint se dejo caer sobre el respaldo y cruzó los brazos delante de su pecho.

-Entonces, ¿vas a salir al pasillo o no? – preguntó Natasha con voz serena, como si la última conversación no hubiese existido.

El agente Barton se pasó una mano por el rostro, retiró despacio sus gafas oscuras y se masajeó los ojos.

-Este viaje va a ser eterno.

Durante más de la mitad del vuelo, el pasajero que estaba sentado a su izquierda, en el asiento de la ventanilla, había intentado entablar conversación en, al menos, diez ocasiones. En todas ellas, Clint le había respondido con monosílabos, esperando así que el sujeto se desalentara. Nada más lejos; el hombre había insistido con arengas interminables por su parte, con muchas preguntas y muchos más episodios de su vida, que a nadie importaba, acompañado todo ello con un abundante movimiento de manos y brazos cada vez que hablaba.

En uno de los largos monólogos en los que se había enfrascado su vecino de asiento, Clint se giró subrepticiamente hacia Natasha.

-Dame un cuchillo – le susurro cerca del oído.

Ella se separó un poco de él para poder mirarlo de arriba abajo con cara de sorpresa.

-¿Qué se supone que vas a hacer? – le preguntó una vez se hubo acercado de nuevo a él. - ¿Cortarle el cuello?

Clint negó con rotundidad.

-Cortarme las orejas. Así no tendré que seguir escuchándolo.

Natasha ahogó una risotada que le nació en la garganta. Puso su mano sobre el antebrazo de Clint.

-¿Quieres que nos cambiemos el asiento? –preguntó, aún cuando ya sabía cuál sería la respuesta.

-Por favor – le rogó con voz suplicante.

Ambos se levantaron al unísono. Con precaución, Clint salió hasta el pasillo para así permitir que Natasha ocupara su asiento hasta ese instante.

Con una sonrisa radiante en los labios, Natasha se sentó.

-Hola. Cambio de asiento. Mi novio necesita estirar un poco las piernas –dijo, dirigiéndose directamente al hombre junto a la ventana, que la miraba con ojos brillantes y una sonrisa boba en los labios.

Clint tocó suavemente el brazo de la mujer y ella se giró para enfrentarlo.

-¿Novio? – inquirió el agente, elevando un poco una ceja, que asomó por el borde de sus gafas oscuras.

-¿Marido, entonces? ¿Amante? –contestó ella.

Una sonrisa ladeada se dibujó en el masculino rostro.

-¿Me estás proponiendo algo, agente Romanoff?

Antes de contestar, Natasha le correspondió con una sonrisa burlona. Puso su mano sobre la muñeca del hombre y se acercó hasta él.

-Tal vez en tus sueños – le susurró al oído, deliberadamente despacio. El calor del aliento de la mujer en la piel del cuello y la oreja, junto a su proximidad, hizo que cada poro de su cuerpo de erizara y que pequeñas corrientes eléctricas lo recorrieran de arriba abajo.

En ese instante supo que todo aquel asunto del viaje sería un infierno.

Clint tardó varios segundos en darse cuenta de que lo que oía era la risa ahogada del hombre de la ventanilla.

-Es usted un hombre afortunado, muchacho, teniendo a una mujer tan bella.

Intentando recuperar la compostura, el agente Barton se removió en su nuevo asiento, apretando fuertemente la mandíbula.

-Sí, ciertamente afortunado.

No recordaba bien cuánto tiempo hacía que conocía a Natasha. Parecía haber pasado toda una vida desde que rehusó seguir una orden y matarla en aquella misión en El Cairo. Desde entonces, habían tenido esa especie de compañerismo a ultranza que muy pocos entendían y que muchos confundían con algo más carnal. Estaba convencido de que, en S.H.I.E.L.D., algunos pensaban que Ojo de Halcón y la Viuda Negra tenían un lío. Le daba lo mismo lo que especularan. Él no era lo que se podría denominar una persona sociable, recapacitó. Le gustaban el silencio y la soledad, que guardaba celosamente para sí mismo. Pero sólo había una persona con la que no le importaba compartir aquel silencio y a la que dejaba traspasar su espacio personal. Ella era la única a quien le confiaría su vida y la única a la que le hubiera permitido atraparlo en aquel viaje sin sentido.

Ojo de Halcón pensó que, ciertamente, no podía denominar lo que había entre ambos. ¿Amor? El amor era frágil, efímero e inconstante, pensó para sí y lo había aprendido a las malas en su vida. No era, en definitiva, lo que lo unía a Natasha. Si hubiera algo más fuerte que el amor; más perdurable y más franco, eso sería lo que habría entre los dos. Pero no podía evitar que su cuerpo reaccionara al contacto con el de ella y a su cercanía. Tal vez todos aquellos en la agencia tuvieran razón y esa manifiesta tensión sexual entre ellos terminaría por estallar en algún momento. Se arrellanó en el asiento y cerró los ojos, deseando que aquellas vagas luces se tornaran en colores y formas, e intentó convocar toda la paciencia y la sangre fría de la que era capaz. Le iban a hacer falta.

-_Señores pasajeros, estamos a punto de tomar tierra en el aeropuerto de Ajaccio, capital de Córcega_. – Dijo la voz amable y bien modulada de la auxiliar de vuelo por los altavoces.- _Por favor, les rogamos pongan sus asientos en posición vertical y abróchense los cinturones. En nombre del capitán Bordoux y de toda la tripulación, gracias por volar con nosotros y esperamos verlos en próximas ocasiones_.

Natasha buscó el cinturón de seguridad y lo abrochó con destreza. Miró a su derecha. Después de mucho intentarlo, Clint se había quedado dormido hacía sólo dos horas. Había estado dando vueltas, cruzando y descruzando las piernas, hasta que pudo relajarse y dormir. Ahora tenía que despertarlo y, con sinceridad, no le apetecía en absoluto. Barton había dejado caer la cabeza sobre el respaldo, con los labios ligeramente abiertos y la respiración acompasada. Tenía puestas las gafas oscuras, de las cuales no se había desprendido en todo el vuelo pero, por un pequeño resquicio, podía vislumbrar las pestañas del hombre, largas y espesas. Natasha aguardó un segundo más, observando cómo su pecho subía y bajaba rítmicamente y cómo la luz mortecina de la cabina del avión oscurecía su pelo, ahora un poco más largo que de costumbre.

Con cuidado, tocó brevemente el codo del hombre.

-Clint, estamos llegando – le dijo en voz baja.

Al punto, el agente se irguió y sacudió la cabeza, alejando así la modorra del sueño.

-¿Ya?

-Tardaste mucho en quedarte dormido – intervino ella.

-Bien, me alegrará bajarme de este aparato – dijo mientras buscaba a tientas el cinturón. Despacio, lo abrochó y se enderezó todo lo que pudo, desentumeciendo así los músculos de su espalda.

El ruido de las turbinas del avión se hizo más intenso y ambos agentes guardaron silencio, como el resto del pasaje. De repente, el impacto de las ruedas contra el asfalto y el sonido de una súbita desaceleración, les indicó que acababan de tomar tierra.

-¿Dónde vamos ahora?

Clint había andado todo el camino hacia el exterior del aeropuerto justo al lado de Natasha. Si ella se detenía, él lo hacía; si él se retrasaba un paso, ella lo esperaba. Nadie en aquel recinto habría dicho que se trataba de un hombre casi ciego. Recogieron sus maletas de las cintas y se encaminaron hacia la salida.

-Tenemos un coche esperándonos.

El exterior del aeropuerto no era ni tan grande ni tan caótico como otros muchos en los que habían estado. El coche que Natasha había contratado estaba esperándoles en el parking, justo al otro lado de la calzada. Con las llaves en la mano, Natasha buscó la matrícula hasta que lo localizó.

La mujer abrió el portaequipajes y metió dentro la maleta que llevaba en la mano. Aguardó a que Clint se acercara hasta ella y depositara la suya, pero él se mantuvo inmóvil justo al costado del vehículo.

-¿Vas a llevar tu maleta todo el tiempo?

Clint giró la cabeza hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz de la mujer.

-No.

Apoyándose en el coche, Clint resiguió la silueta del mismo hasta que dio con el maletero, en donde colocó su equipaje.

-Ciérralo y date prisa. Nos marchamos – le instó la voz de la mujer ya desde el interior.

Haciendo el camino inverso, Clint llegó hasta la puerta del copiloto, la abrió y tomó asiento.

Natasha arrancó y el motor rugió mansamente bajo sus manos.

Entraron en la ciudad veinte minutos más tarde. La avenida corría paralela al puerto de la ciudad, en donde se encontraban anclados grandes cruceros que escupían a la ciudad miles de expectantes y sonrientes visitantes.

Natasha siguió la indicaciones del tráfico y giró hacia lo que parecía ser la plaza principal de la localidad, un pintoresco lugar con adelfas en flor y altas palmeras que ofrecían sombra a los paseantes. Puestos ambulantes de frutas, vinos y quesos, repletos de clientes, abarrotaban el espacio. Abandonaron el lugar por la avenida que nacía en el extremo opuesto de la plaza y que ascendía con una pronunciada pendiente.

Después de quince minutos sin pronunciar palabra alguna, Clint se removió en el asiento, buscando una postura más confortable. Apoyó el codo sobre la ventanilla abierta. El viento le daba en la cara. La velocidad no era tan excesiva para que fuera incómodo y era agradable sentir el aire fresco después de tantas horas encerrados en aquel avión.

-Y ahora, ¿dónde vamos? –preguntó casualmente.

Natasha iba absolutamente concentrada en la conducción. La carretera era estrecha y algo dificultosa. En el margen derecho, casas casi al borde de la calzada; en el izquierdo, la costa, que intercalaba pequeñas calas de aguas cristalinas con rocas en donde algunas personas pescaban. Al fondo, el celeste del cielo en contraposición del azul marino de las aguas del Mediterráneo. Lo miró por el rabillo del ojo.

-Nos dirigimos a unas pequeñas islas frente a La Pareta. Las llaman _Las Sanguinarias_ –contestó sin apartar la vista de la conducción.

Clint giró la cabeza en dirección hacia ella, pese a que en ese momento, para él, la mujer era poco más que un bulto borroso y gris.

-¿_Las Sanguinarias_? ¿En serio?

Ella asintió antes de contestar

-Así es.

El agente sonrió con un gesto sesgado.

-_Las Sanguinarias_. Un nombre muy apropiado para gente como nosotros, ¿no te parece?

-Absolutamente.

Natasha levantó un poco el pie del acelerador. Un autobús turístico circulaba delante de ella. Debido a las dimensiones no podía adelantarlo, así que se conformó con ir detrás de él.

-¿Qué hora es? –quiso saber Clint.

Ella echó un vistazo rápido a su reloj de muñeca.

-Casi las dos ¿Por qué?

La respuesta le llegó desde el estómago del hombre, en forma de un sordo rugido.

-¿Tienes hambre?

Él asintió.

-No pensarías que esa comida insustancial del avión era realmente una comida, ¿verdad? – respondió.- Además, ¿cuántas horas hace ya de eso?

Aunque no le contestó, ella no pudo por menos que darle la razón. Su estómago también estaba empezando a protestar. Pero eso lo podrían subsanar en breve; diez minutos como máximo. Había una parada para turistas frente a La Pareta con bebidas y sándwiches. Allí era donde dejaría el coche y comenzarían el último tramo para llegar a su destino.

Cinco minutos después, el autobús que los precedía accedió a un enorme terraplén sin asfaltar y lleno de otros muchos autobuses de vistosos colores. Natasha se dirigió a un aparcamiento y detuvo el coche.

-¿Hemos llegado?

-Nos bajaremos aquí. La última parte la haremos en barco.

Clint arrugó la frente.

-¿Pero se puede saber dónde demonios vamos? ¿Al fin del mundo?

La mujer ya estaba fuera del coche como para poder responderle. Natasha sacó del maletero ambas bolsas y, rodeando el vehículo, le tendió la suya a Clint, haciendo que ésa tocara su mano para que él pudiera saber dónde se encontraba.

-¿Quieres tomar algo antes?

El hombre hundió exageradamente los hombros.

-Por favor.

Natasha hizo que su compañero la aguardara en el exterior de un pequeño establecimiento, con paredes de madera y unos cuantos bancos y mesas. Al poco tiempo salió portando una bolsa con dos bocadillos y un par de bebidas.

-Toma – le alcanzó uno de ellos.

La mujer lo observó desenvolverlo. Lo hacía con sumo cuidado, pasando sus largos dedos por el plástico, buscando el lugar más adecuado por dónde romperlo. Cuando lo consiguió, se lo llevó a la boca y le dio un gran mordisco.

-Está muy bueno, ¿de qué es? –Mordió el bocadillo de nuevo.

Ella tragó el pequeño pedazo que estaba masticando.

-Jamón asado. Y mermelada de cebolla.

Clint detuvo su mandíbula abruptamente.

-No me gusta la cebolla – argumentó con la boca aún llena.

Natasha sonrió.

-Pues te lo has comido casi entero. No seas crío.

Alargando una mano, buscó a tientas la servilleta que venía con el bocadillo. Se limpió y dejó el pequeño trozo de bocadillo restante sobre ella.

-Lo que tú quieras – objetó, poniéndose en pie.

Maldiciendo por lo bajo la tozudez de su compañero, Natasha se puso en pie rápidamente, terminó lo que quedaba de su frugal almuerzo y se colocó junto a Clint.

-Bien, nos queda el último tramo. Coge mi mano.

-¿Por qué he de coger tu mano? Aunque no vea lo suficiente, soy perfectamente capaz de ir tras de ti.

Ella se acercó con los brazos en jarras.

-Porque vamos a bajar a un pantalán y, tal vez, señor Yo-puedo-con-todo, tropieces y te hagas daño. Pero, ¡hey!, tú mismo. No querrás que los demás piensen que somos una parejita de novios en busca de un barco para ver la puesta de sol - soltó con cierto retintín, mientras meneaba la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Natasha giró enérgicamente, para darle la espalda. Respiró en profundidad, intentando calmarse. Desde el momento en que le había propuesto aquel viaje, sabía que no sería un camino de rosas lidiar con un ofuscado y testarudo agente Barton, pero estaba comenzando a pensar que proponérselo había sido un completo error. Entonces, sin esperarlo, Clint la tomó de las caderas por detrás, con cuidado, y la atrajo hacia sí, colocándola a su costado, y pasándole su brazo por la cintura.

-Si la situación pasa por que tengamos que aparentar ser un par de novios, lo haremos como adultos y no como adolescentes. ¿Trato hecho?

La mujer no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Trato hecho – le respondió ella, con calma.

-Y cuidado de no arrojarme por el borde del pantalán.

Natasha alzó una ceja y lo miró por el rabillo el ojo.

-¿Por quién me has tomado?

-Por la Viuda Negra.

El barco que los esperaba era una lancha de recreo de poco más de siete metros de eslora y un motor de doble hélice. Había dos asientos tras los mandos del barco. Natasha ayudó a Clint a subir y, cuando ambos lo hubieron hecho, se sentó en uno de ellos y encendió el motor.

El mar estaba completamente calmado. En aquella época del año, casi finales de marzo, el sol entibiaba ya la superficie del agua y devolvía bonitos reflejos tornasolados. Clint alzó el rostro hacia el cielo mientras el aire marino le revolvía el cabello. El olor a sal le saturaba el olfato.

-¿Cómo es la isla a donde vamos? – preguntó, haciéndose oír por encima del ruido del motor.

Natasha retiró un mechón de su cabello del rostro, que le cosquilleaba la mejilla.

-La isla es bastante escarpada – le respondió, casi gritándole para que pudiera escucharla y aún concentrada en pilotar la lancha.- Vamos hacia la cara oeste, la que está más alejada de la costa. Allí hay una pequeña cabaña que es del todo invisible si no la vas buscando.

-¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar?

-Cinco minutos a lo sumo. La tenemos casi enfrente.

Una vez más, Clint maldijo para sí su suerte. Aunque podía percibir tímidamente el resplandor del sol en el agua, la imagen de la isla era del todo inalcanzable para él. Cerró las manos fuertemente en torno al timón que no estaba utilizando, tanto que le dolieron los nudillos de la presión que ejerció sobre él. Si aquella situación tardaba en resolverse, si su vista no regresaba, no sabía bien qué iba a ser de él.

El pantalán que los aguardaba en la playa rocosa era poco más que una tabla de madera, podrido por el agua y el tiempo. Natasha atracó la lancha en un costado y sujetó el cabo. Se acercó hasta Clint, que ya estaba incorporándose de su sillón.

-Vamos, hemos llegado.

Clint se sujetó al codo de la mujer y ambos abandonaron la embarcación con sus respectivas bolsas.

La orilla estaba alfombrada de piedras redondeadas y grisáceas. El agua rompía mansamente contra ellas, apenas levantando un poco de espuma y muriendo lentamente un metro más adelante. Clint bajó del pantalán, seguido de cerca por Natasha.

-¿Y bien? – preguntó el hombre.

Natasha miró en rededor. Si no supiera que la pequeña edificación estaba allí, bien podría haberle pasado desapercibida. Justo al pie de un alto peñasco estaba la cabaña, del mismo color gris pálido que todo lo que le rodeaba, con el tejado un poco más oscuro que el resto. Habían tenido especial cuidado al construirla para que fuera invisible a todo aquel que no la estuviera buscando. La mujer sonrió al verla.

-Allí está – contestó, poniéndose en marcha, con Clint junto a ella.

Los guijarros crujían bajo sus pies y les dificultaban el camino. Los cien metros que había hasta la cabaña parecieron una eternidad.

Cuando llegaron hasta la puerta, después de subir tres ajados escalones, Natasha buscó la llave. Sabía dónde estaría escondida. Tanteó el marco de la ventana y, en efecto, allí estaba, aguardándola.

Pese a lo que había creído en un principio, la cerradura se abrió con facilidad; sin embargo, al empujar la puerta, sus goznes medio oxidados chirriaron justo como había imaginado que harían. El olor a mar y salitre les abofeteó.

-¿En serio nos vamos a quedar aquí? – preguntó Clint, con la nariz ligeramente arrugada. Natasha lo miró, sorprendida.

-Hemos estado en sitios peores, Clint. ¿O ahora te harás el remilgado?

El hombre pareció sopesar las palabras de su compañera y, tras un segundo, se encogió de hombros.

-Es cierto.

Ambos traspasaron el umbral, uno tras otro. Natasha soltó la bolsa que llevaba y se acercó hacia una de las ventanas. Descorrió los pestillos y abrió las contraventanas. Unas cuantas motas de polvo danzaron, caprichosas, en el haz de luz solar que entró a sus anchas por la ventana.

La edificación constaba de un salón grande con una chimenea que hacía mucho tiempo que no era usada. Un enorme sofá en el centro, tapizado en un color indescriptible y, tras él, una mesa con cuatro sillas. Muy pocos muebles y bastante espacio. Era perfecto.

Natasha se acercó al sofá. Sorprendentemente, estaba todo bastante limpio. La persona a la que le había alquilado aquella choza, se había esmerado en que todo estuviera, al menos, habitable.

-¿Cómo es la cabaña?

La mujer había olvidado por un momento la falta de visión de su compañero. Se adentró en la cabaña con paso ágil, para echar un rápido vistazo. A su derecha se encontraba una puerta que daba a un baño y, junto a éste, un dormitorio con una cama doble y edredón blanco. Al final de un corto pasillo, una pequeña cocina aunque bastante completa. Dio la vuelta al salón. En él había dos ventanas, las cuales había abierto al entrar y una puerta en el lado opuesto. Era un pequeño armario.

-Está bastante bien. Mejor de lo que yo esperaba –respondió.

Clint movió la cabeza, hacia el lugar desde donde le llegaba el sonido de la voz de la mujer.

-Dime dónde puedo dejar mis cosas.

-Te llevaré hasta la habitación del fondo – se acercó a él y lo tomó del codo. Antes de que ella pudiera guiarlo, él frenó en seco.

-¿Y tú?

-Hay otra habitación al otro lado del salón –mintió, refiriéndose a la puerta que daba al armario, intentando que su voz no la delatara. Sabía que Clint sería capaz de descubrirla en su mentira.

-Si quieres, yo puedo ocupar esa.

-No – se apresuró a contestar-. La tuya está junto al baño. No quiero que te rompas la cabeza intentando cruzar el salón.

Clint pareció sopesarlo durante unos instantes. Entonces, asintió.

-Está bien.

Durante un momento, Clint se quedó parado en donde estaba, visiblemente rígido y sin saber bien qué hacer o hacia dónde dirigirse, con ella parada a su lado, observándolo.

-Si necesitas ayuda… - intervino Natasha. El gesto negativo de Clint hizo que se congelara donde estaba.

Despacio, tanteando los pocos muebles que se encontró a su paso y guiándose por las paredes, Clint llegó hasta la habitación. Natasha pensó que, si le hubiera pedido ayuda, no le dolería tanto como verlo en aquellas circunstancias. Conocía a Barton desde hacía mucho tiempo y aquella situación debía ser, de lejos, la más difícil por la que había pasado.

Un minuto después, Clint salió de la habitación, haciendo el recorrido inverso, ayudándose únicamente de sus manos. Llegó hasta donde se encontraba ella y se sentó en el sofá.

La mujer escondió su bolsa en una esquina de la habitación, lejos del radio de alcance del agente. Tendría que explicar algunas cosas si él llegara a encontrarla. Como, por ejemplo, su reticencia a compartir habitación.

-Tengo que regresar a La Pareta.

Clint se había arrellanado en el sofá, tumbándose cuan largo era, con la cabeza descansando sobre sus antebrazos.

-Bien.

Natasha parpadeó una vez, luego otra, sin retirar la mirada de su compañero.

-¿Vas a venir conmigo?

-No – acertó a responder, sin inmutarse lo más mínimo.

La mujer boqueó como pez fuera del agua. Intentó componer alguna frase pero ninguna acudió a sus labios.

Antes de salir, Natasha echó un vistazo hacia su compañero. Esperaba que cambiara de opinión. En lugar de ello, Clint cruzó una pierna por encima de otra y se movió ligeramente, buscando una posición más cómoda con la que poder pasar el tiempo.

Natasha regresó casi cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde. Había ido a recoger algunas cosas que había enviado antes de tomar el avión y que la esperaban en el establecimiento para turistas. Era bueno tener a conocidos en casi todas las partes del mundo. Porque podría darse el caso de que, algunos de ellos, le debiera algún favor. Como ocurría en aquella ocasión.

Sentía una ligera incomodidad justo en la boca del estómago. Sabía cuál era la razón de ello. Cuando le había propuesto a Clint que la acompañara, no fue porque no le apeteciera regresar sola a la ciudad, sino porque no quería dejarlo solo, en un lugar que no conocía y el cual no podía ver. Su primera reacción debería haber sido el mostrarle la casa, dársela a conocer para que, así, él pudiera ubicarse y moverse por ella más fácilmente. Pero el lenguaje corporal de Clint la había desorientado. No quería incomodarlo; no quería que se sintiera una persona dependiente. No pretendía herir su orgullo, ya de por sí vapuleado por las circunstancias.

Cuando abrió la puerta, la escena que la recibió era exactamente la misma que había dejado casi una hora atrás. Clint seguía echado en el sofá, en la misma posición, mirando hacia el techo tras sus gafas oscuras.

-¿Aún sigues ahí tumbado? – pregunto Natasha desde el umbral de la puerta. Tal vez estuviera dormido.

-Sí.

Natasha se acercó despacio hasta donde se encontraba el hombre, mirándolo desde arriba.

-¿Y va a ser así el tiempo que estemos aquí?

La única respuesta que pudo obtener fue un encogimiento de hombros por parte de su compañero.

La mujer consideró seriamente que, por su actitud, estaba siendo merecedor de ganarse una bofetada.

-¿No piensas hacer nada? ¿Te quedarás ahí esperando que el tiempo pase, Clint?

-Dime, ¿qué quieres que haga? – inquirió de manera despectiva, con los dientes fuertemente apretados.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-¿Enfrentar la situación, tal vez?

-¿Y cómo quieres que lo haga, Nat? – Se incorporó con rapidez hasta quedar sentado, alzando el rostro hacia ella -¡No conozco el lugar! No sé dónde está el baño ni a dónde ir para beber un vaso de agua. No sé si me voy a partir la cabeza en el próximo paso que daré.

Sus palabras la golpearon en el pecho. Con seguridad, la merecedora de aquella bofetada que se había planteado darle, debía de ser para ella.

-Te ofrecí mi ayuda y la rechazaste – le respondió, bajando el tono de voz.

-¡Por el amor de Dios, Natasha!

-Cada vez que te he ofrecido mi ayuda, te has sentido ofendido – dijo ella, dándose media vuelta y elevando los brazos hacia el cielo. -No sé hasta dónde llegar sin herirte.

Con un movimiento rápido, Clint se levantó. Se paró a tan sólo unos pocos centímetros de ella y apretó la mandíbula.

-Tal vez deberías haber pensado eso antes de sacarme de Nueva York, agente Romanoff – soltó con rabia medianamente contenida.- Así que, por favor, déjame que me las apañe solo con mi ceguera. Y muchas gracias por todo.

Natasha se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a Clint. El hombre tropezó ligeramente con el costado del sofá y trastabilló, pero eso no fue impedimento para que se alejara hasta su habitación a grandes zancadas y cerrara tras él con un fuerte portazo.

CONTINUARÁ


	4. Capitulo 3

**RENDEZ VOUS**

**Capítulo 3**

Los dos días siguientes transcurrieron de la misma manera que la tarde en la que llegaron. Clint sólo dejaba el refugio de su habitación para asearse, aceptar un plato de comida o tumbarse en el sofá, el cual abandonaba cada vez que Natasha se le acercaba.

En silencio, ella lo veía marchar, despacio, próximo a las paredes, tanteando el camino. Y después de aquello, invariablemente, él cerraba la puerta. Cada vez que ocurría, el alma de la mujer caía a sus pies.

Si de algo estaba segura Natasha era que no iba a ser condescendiente con él. No lo había arrastrado medio mundo para ser su perro guía ni para que llorara sobre su hombro. Eso no era lo que él necesitaba. Lo conocía bien, mejor que a ninguna otra persona en este mundo, pensó con tristeza, y lo que él necesitaba era darse cuenta de que seguía siendo el mismo que era antes de sufrir aquel infortunado accidente. Que, pese a haber perdido la vista, aún seguía siendo alguien valioso.

Natasha dedicó gran parte del tiempo que tenía libre a pasear por la isla. Era bastante pequeña, apenas dos kilómetros de perímetro pero, en algunos tramos, las rocas la hacían casi inaccesible. Bajar y subir aquellos riscos era todo un desafío. Necesitaba concentración, destreza, habilidad y una buena dosis de ímpetu. Además, era un buen entretenimiento para alguien que quería alejar la mente de quien había dejado en la cabaña.

Incluso se atrevió a ascender la escarpada loma de cortantes rocas de casi cien metros para llegar al punto más alto. Desde allí podía divisar otro pequeño islote, más cercano a la costa, en el cual existía una antigua torre genovesa de observación, que era un reclamo para los turistas que se acercaban hasta allí. El límpido horizonte, el celeste del cielo apenas jalonado por nubes y el cambiante color del agua del mar se abrían ante ella. Cerró los ojos y dejó que la brisa marina le acariciara la cara y le despeinara el cabello.

Cuando regresó, Clint estaba tumbado en el sofá, boca arriba, como solía hacerlo; con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus brazos y las piernas cruzadas a la altura de los tobillos, completamente relajado. Natasha lo miró desde la puerta; un muro se estaba levantando lentamente entre ellos, pero ella estaba más que dispuesta a resquebrajarlo y hacerlo pedazos. Así que debía ponerle fin a aquella situación, cuanto antes. Y sabía perfectamente qué hacer para conseguirlo.

Entró en el salón, asegurándose de hacer ruido para que él la oyera. Pero Clint debía estar dormido, porque, en aquella ocasión, no se apresuró a ponerse en pie y salir huyendo hacia su habitación como solía hacer. Natasha se paró a su lado y lo observó desde arriba. Incluso dentro de la casa, Clint se empeñaba en llevar siempre puestas las gafas de sol, ocultando así deliberadamente sus ojos. Y aún las llevaba puestas. Su pecho subía y bajaba rítmicamente, con una respiración pausada y profunda. Se sintió tentada a dejarlo allí y que continuara descansando. Pero no habían ido hasta el otro lado del mundo para descansar; al menos, ella no. Estaba allí para recuperar a Ojo de Halcón, agente de S.H.I.E.L.D. Y a su compañero. Y su amigo.

Con un gesto rudo, le palmeó una pierna.

-Despierta – le ordenó, con voz autoritaria.

Clint reaccionó como accionado por un resorte. Con un rápido movimiento se sentó al borde del sofá.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios ocurre?! – preguntó, absolutamente sorprendido, alzando el rostro hacia la mujer que estaba en pie ante él.

-Levántate.

-Natasha… -intentó hablar, pero su compañera lo tomó por el codo y lo levantó.

-Vamos fuera.

Clint no puso objeciones, aunque su disposición no era la mejor. Dejó que ella casi lo arrastrara hacia el exterior. Antes de salir, Natasha alcanzó una gran bolsa de deportes negra que había traído consigo el primer día.

Pese a su ceguera, múltiples puntos de luz le atravesaron los párpados. Se quedó inmóvil en los escalones de la cabaña, con Natasha a su lado, tomando su codo.

La mujer lo acicateó para que bajara.

-Vamos.

Al bajar el pequeño porche, Clint trastabilló ligeramente pero Natasha lo sujetó, impidiendo que cayera de bruces al suelo.

Al notar la tierra firme bajo sus pies y que había recuperado su precario equilibrio, Clint se zafó de la mano que lo sujetaba con un brusco movimiento.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

Clint no podía verla, pero Natasha se colocó delante de él, con las manos apoyadas en las caderas, las piernas ligeramente separadas y la barbilla alzada, beligerante.

-Tú eres lo que me pasa – le respondió, entre dientes.

Sin comprender a qué venía aquella reacción tan poco proporcionada por parte de su compañera, Clint se enderezó de hombros y compuso un rictus serio.

-¿Cómo?

Ella dio un paso al frente, acortando la distancia que los separaba.

-¿Te crees que te he traído hasta aquí para ver cómo te quedas en ese sofá, mascullando tu desgracia? – comenzó diciendo.- ¿Crees que estoy dispuesta a verte de esa manera? Pues si piensas que es así, estás muy equivocado.

-Yo no te pedí ir a ninguna parte – argumentó él, dando un paso hacia ella. Sólo un metro los separaba. –Es más, no te pedí que vinieras conmigo a ningún sitio.

-Cierto. No me pediste que vinieras. ¿Pero pretendías que te dejara allí?

-¿Qué te puede importar a ti, Natasha, como yo esté?

La pregunta del hombre la tomó por sorpresa porque aquella misma pregunta se la había hecho ella muchas veces con anterioridad. A su mente acudió aquel día en El Cairo, cuando Ojo de Halcón se presentó ante ella y lucharon hasta casi la extenuación cuando él, por sorpresa, cambió de idea, y la dejó viva y con una deuda. Tal vez sólo los dioses sabrían por qué había sido. Había llovido mucho desde entonces. Giró su cabeza hacia la bolsa que había sacado de la casa y la dejó en el suelo.

Clint esperó a que ella le respondiera. Pero no lo hizo. Por unos momentos pensó que se había marchado pero sabía que no era así. Escuchaba su respiración, percibía su presencia y su calor. Natasha seguía frente a él.

Notó cómo la mujer tomó su mano, alzándola entre los dos. Y de repente sintió el peso de un objeto; algo conocido y que había estado echando de menos aún sin pensarlo. Lo tomó con ambas manos y resiguió su silueta, despacio y lentamente, como si fuera el cuerpo de una amante a la que hacía largo tiempo que no poseía, intentando que su mente rememorara cada uno de sus recovecos. Le había entregado su arco.

Tardó unos minutos en recobrarse del desconcierto de volver a tener consigo aquello que lo identificaba. Sin saber qué decir, alzó el rostro hacia el lugar donde intuía estaba su compañera.

-¿Cómo has podido traerlo hasta aquí?

-Siempre hay alguien que te debe algún favor – respondió Natasha en voz baja, intentando restarle importancia.

Con un movimiento seco y rápido del brazo, Clint desplegó el arco en su totalidad. El arma respondió inmediatamente, dócil, con un sordo sonido, preparada para ser usada.

En un gesto casi inconsciente, el hombre estiró su brazo y tensó el arco, como había hecho miles de veces antes para, lentamente, dejar que la cuerda volviera a su posición inicial, emitiendo un sibilante eco. Bajó el brazo, cansado y con los hombros visiblemente hundidos.

-Te lo agradezco, Natasha, pero no puedo dispararlo- dijo, tendiéndole el arma. Ella se negó a tomarla y él quedó con los brazos extendido entre ambos.

-Hay arqueros ciegos. Los he visto en algunas competiciones.

Ojo de Halcón ladeó un poco la cabeza.

-Pero esos arqueros no están poniendo en juego sus vidas, Natasha. Ni las de otros.

La mujer pareció considerar aquellas palabras y, sin más remedio, sólo pudo asentir con circunspección.

-Touché.

El hombre recogió el arco lentamente y se lo tendió a Natasha.

-Gracias de todas maneras.

Como si al objeto que tenía frente a ella le fueran a salir dientes, Natasha lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Luego desvió la mirada hacia Clint. Involuntariamente, dio un paso hacia atrás.

-¿Qué es lo que haces?

-Quiero que lo guardes – respondió él, con un dejo de tristeza en la voz. – A mí no me sirve de nada.

-No.

-Hazlo, Natasha – insistió, alejando el arco de sí, estirando aún más el brazo.

Ella se acercó hasta él y, con su mano, bajó la de Clint.

-No lo he traído aquí para nada. Yo te ayudaré.

-¿A qué vas a ayudarme, Nat? – preguntó ente dientes, dejando entrever que su paciencia estaba llegando rápidamente al límite de lo que últimamente aceptaba.

-A disparar.

-¡¿Cómo?!

Sin añadir ni una sola palabra, Natasha tomó del codo al hombre . Anduvieron unos cuantos metros, hasta que ella consideró que existía una distancia prudencial entre ellos y una estaca de madera clavada en la tierra.

-Arma el arco – le ordenó.

Clint aguardó unos instantes hasta que accedió a hacerle caso. Extendió el arma y colocó una flecha en ella con destreza.

-¿Puedes ponerte de rodillas?

-¿Cómo dices?

-Ponte de rodillas. O no podré ayudarte.

Con cierta reticencia, el hombre puso una rodilla en tierra, manteniéndose en equilibrio sobre la otra.

-Ténsalo.

-¿Vas a seguir dándome órdenes? – preguntó mientras hacía lo que ella le había exigido; extendiendo el brazo derecho y tensando la cuerda cerca de su rostro.

-Sí.

Entonces, ella se colocó a su espalda. Rodeó con sus brazos los hombros de Clint y colocó ambas manos sobre sus antebrazos. Mejilla contra mejilla.

Lo que a priori le había parecido una buena idea, se estaba tornando poco a poco en una gran equivocación. Su cuerpo fue consciente inmediatamente de la proximidad del de Clint. Su pecho contra su espalda, sintiendo cómo su torso se expandía cada vez que tomaba aire para, al segundo siguiente, relajarse de nuevo. Era absolutamente consciente del calor que éste desprendía, de la fuerza que exhibían sus bien formados brazos y el cosquilleo que le producía el vello de los antebrazos bajo las palmas de sus manos y que se irradiaba por su espalda, en pequeñas oleadas.

Cerró los ojos e intentó dominar su respiración, apelando a todo el autocontrol del que era capaz y que había ido adquiriendo con los años y con la experiencia. Se acercó todo lo que pudo a él, recolocó la posición de los antebrazos de Clint con suaves movimientos, corrigiendo así levemente la inclinación del arco hasta que estuvo conforme con sus cálculos.

-Dispara – le susurró al oído.

Los dedos de Clint dejaron escapar la cuerda, que bailoteó graciosamente. La flecha salió disparada, silbando con suavidad. Un segundo después, la flecha rozó la estaca, perdiéndose en algún lugar tras ella.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó el hombre, aún en la misma posición, impaciente.

Natasha apretó fuertemente los labios, que se convirtieron en una dura línea de expresión. Miró de reojo hacia su compañero. La barba del hombre le cosquilleaba la mejilla y podía oír perfectamente su respiración, agitada y ansiosa, y los músculos tensionados de sus brazos bajo la palma de sus manos.

-Hemos fallado.

Clint se puso en pie tan rápidamente que no le dio tiempo a reaccionar y casi cae de bruces al suelo. El hombre se giró hacia ella, visiblemente decepcionado.

-No va a funcionar – y le volvió a tender el arco.

Natasha se quedó mirando fijamente al lugar donde la flecha había desaparecido, no tomando en cuenta la reacción del hombre. Se giró de nuevo hacia él.

-Volvamos a intentarlo.

-No – fue la única réplica que obtuvo.

No contenta con su respuesta, Natasha lo tomó de los brazos y, con un brusco movimiento, hizo que se girara y se arrodillara ante ella, dándole la espalda. Ella volvió a ocupar la misma posición tras él.

-Tensa el arco – le ordenó con autoridad.

A Clint no le quedó más remedio que hacerle caso. El hombre estiró los brazos y Natasha puso sus manos sobre él, como la primera vez. Y como la primera vez, una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo de pies a cabeza.

Inspiró y espiró un par de veces, concentrándose. Dirigió los brazos de su compañero hacia la derecha, poco a poco.

-Dispara.

La flecha abandonó el arco con una suave danza en busca de su objetivo. Un segundo después, la punta de metal se clavaba de lleno en la estaca.

-¿Qué tal? – quiso saber Clint.

Ella reprimió una sonrisa de autocomplacencia.

-Directa en el blanco.

La mujer no pudo verlo debido a su ángulo de visión, pero en el rostro de Clint se dibujó una media sonrisa, esperanzada y orgullosa. Lo que sí pudo percibir Natasha fue cómo esa tensión que había percibió en él hasta ese momento, había ido desapareciendo gradualmente. No tuvo que preguntarle si quería tirar una vez más; Clint sacó una nueva flecha de su carcaj y la colocó en el arco. Natasha ocupó su lugar tras él, en la misma postura que lo había hecho la primera vez y apuntó. La barba de nuevo le cosquilleaba la mejilla. Clint olía a jabón; nada de colonias ni lociones ni ningún otro producto de higiene. Era sólo jabón y el propio olor masculino que emanaba. Y hasta podía decir que era intoxicante. Maldijo a sus sentidos por responder de aquella manera ante su presencia. Pero, desgraciadamente, aquella reacción no era nada nuevo para ella. Se esforzó por hacer regresar a su concentración. Dirigió el arco a través de sus manos, presionando en los brazos del hombre para que él se moviera sutilmente, adecuando la posición.

-Dispara.

De nuevo, la flecha se clavó en la estaca, diez centímetros más hacia abajo.

Tras aquella flecha lanzaron más. Natasha lo ayudaba cada vez y, en cada ocasión, la flecha terminaba clavada en el trozo de madera. Poco a poco, Natasha fue retirando su guía, haciendo menor la mediación que ejercía sobre el disparo. Y Clint fue tomando el control progresivamente, sin darse apenas cuenta, corrigiendo ángulos y posiciones por sí mismo. La flecha terminaba siempre en el mismo lugar.

Tras casi una hora de práctica, la brisa del mar comenzó a hacerse más fresca y la luz más insuficiente. Natasha se acercó a él, pues se había ido retirando poco a poco para dejarlo actuar por sí solo.

-Vamos a dejarlo por hoy.

Clint se enderezó y se puso en pie, con los hombros erguidos.

-Está bien.

-Recogeré todas esas flechas – se ofreció Natasha, a la vez que se encaminaba hacia la agujereada estaca que le había servido para practicar.

-Nat – oyó la voz del hombre que la llamaba a sus espaldas. La mujer se giró para enfrentarlo.

-¿Sí?

Clint hizo un sutil gesto con la cabeza.

-Gracias.

La agente de S.H.I.E.L.D., Natasha Romanoff, sonrió genuinamente por primera vez desde que habían llegado a la isla. Había conseguido que, al menos, Clint saliera de la casa y dejara de compadecerse de sí mismo. Tal vez, aquello sería el primer paso para que él comenzara a creer que era el mismo de siempre. Y que lo conseguirían. Ella estaba allí para asegurárselo.

-De nada – y, girándose de nuevo, fue a recoger las flechas.

Esa noche, la actitud de Clint varió sustancialmente. Dejó de rehuir la presencia de Natasha y, cuando se retiró a su dormitorio, dejó la puerta abierta.

El sol apenas se vislumbraba por el horizonte cuando él salió de su habitación al día siguiente. Natasha alejó la manta con la que se cubría, apresurándose a incorporarse del sofá y saltó grácilmente el respaldo casi sin hacer ruido. Sin tiempo para vestirse, aguardó unos segundos antes de comenzar a andar hacia su compañero.

-Te has levantado temprano – le dijo, mientras se acercaba hacia la cocina.

Clint se detuvo con una mano apoyada en la pared próxima, ligeramente sorprendido.

-¿Te he despertado?

Ella negó con un gesto cansado antes de contestar.

-No, ya estaba despierta.- Al llegar a la cocina, sacó la cafetera y la puso sobre el fuego. -¿Quieres café?

Él alzó una ceja tras sus gafas negras.

-¿Sabes hacer café?

Natasha puso la cafetera al fuego y asomó la cabeza por el hueco de la puerta de la cocina.

-Llevamos aquí tres días. ¿Y ahora me preguntas si sé hacerlo? ¿Quién te crees que ha preparado la comida que hemos comido durante este tiempo? – Hizo una mueca con los labios. – Bueno, técnicamente sólo la he descongelado. Pero el café es todo mío.

Clint se separó de la pared. Dejó en el suelo la bolsa negra que llevaba y dio un paso en dirección hacia donde le llegaba el sonido de la voz de su compañera.

-Lo siento, Nat – comenzó diciendo, ligeramente apesadumbrado. – No he sido la mejor de las compañías estos últimos días.

Ella se encogió de hombros, aunque en su rostro se podía ver la satisfacción que sentía por oír aquellas palabras.

-Bien, no voy a hacer un drama de ello.

-Gracias.

-¿Qué piensas hacer hoy? – preguntó la mujer.

Clint dio un paso hacia atrás, en busca de la bolsa que había dejado tras de sí, en el suelo, sólo unos minutos atrás.

-Voy a entrenar.

Una sonrisa de autocomplacencia se manifestó en el bello rostro de la mujer.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? – preguntó, mientras lo observaba con detenimiento. El hombre estaba en pie, a pocos pasos de ella. Pese a su aparente calma y frialdad, Natasha sabía que interiormente no sentía ni lo uno ni lo otro. Lo delataba ese minúsculo movimiento en la mandíbula y en sus manos, que se abrían y cerraban en puños, haciendo que los músculos de todo el brazo se contrajeran.

Clint abrió la boca pero la cerró al punto, como si no hubiera encontrado las palabras adecuadas que decir.

-En realidad no lo sé – respondió en voz baja, eluyendo dirigir el rostro hacia donde creía que se encontraba su compañera. Movió inquieto el peso de su cuerpo de una a otra pierna. – Lo de ayer… necesitaba lo de ayer. Pero ahora no sé por dónde comenzar.

La cafetera silbó en ese momento, y ella se apresuró a retirarla del fuego.

-Te diré qué podemos hacer – le dijo alzando la voz desde el interior de la pequeña cocina, para que pudiera oírla por encima del pitido del agua hirviendo. – Terminaremos este café y saldré contigo ahí fuera y te marcaré el blanco. Después, tú podrás trabajar a partir de ahí, ¿trato hecho?

Clint asintió con un movimiento escueto de cabeza.

-Trato hecho.

Conforme el día pasaba y el sol se elevaba en el cielo, el gris acerado de la vista de Clint iba tornándose más luminoso, más brillante. Parpadeó varias veces, esforzándose en concentrar la visión en algún punto indeterminado frente a él. Débiles y desvaídos, como aquellas películas antiguas que alguien, con mala fortuna, coloreó, así estaban regresando los colores a su retina. Pero ahí estaban. Se sentó en el suelo empedrado a tomar aire, más por el reconocimiento a su sorprendente, aunque lenta, mejoría que por que estuviera realmente cansado. Las manchas eran más grandes que sólo días atrás pero la luz era lo más importante. Le ahogaba sólo pensar en la oscuridad; esa oscuridad completa y sin tregua que se lo tragaba todo y que no dejaba nada a su paso.

Dejó el arco a su lado y encogió las rodillas, apoyando los antebrazos en ellas. El ruido del mar en absoluta calma llegaba a sus oídos, produciéndole una sensación de tranquilidad. Cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir, sólo para asegurarse de que la luz seguía ahí. Sonrió para sí. Si alguien, sólo una semana atrás, le hubiera dicho que ese día estaría en una isla perdida en el Mediterráneo y experimentando una mejoría en su ceguera, se hubiera reído amargamente en su cara. Pero así era. Y no porque él se lo hubiera ganado. Si por él hubiera sido, estaría en algún bar de Nueva York, con una cerveza en la mano y otras muchas, vacías, sobre el mostrador, ahogando en ellas su amarga suerte.

Pero su verdadera suerte era la mujer que lo había traído hasta allí; la que no lo dejaba descansar; la que lo interpelaba y lo desafiaba y, en muchas ocasiones, la que lo traía de cabeza. Sin ella, en aquel momento, no sería nadie. O, más bien, sería un desecho de sí mismo. Retiró las gafas y las dejó a su lado, junto al arco, y alzó el rostro hacia el cielo. Jamás había habido grandes diálogos entre ellos. Sobre todo porque no los necesitaban. Siempre, desde que habían comenzado a trabajar juntos, se habían entendido con sólo mirarse, con cruzar una mirada y un parco gesto para saber perfectamente al instante siguiente qué necesitaba el otro o qué paso iba a dar. Echaba aquello de menos; echaba de menos mirar a Natasha y que ella le dijera sin palabras cómo se sentía, qué necesitaba o qué iba a hacer. Echaba de menos, simplemente, mirarla.

Él día anterior, cuando ella lo ayudó por primera vez con el arco, su mente se había bloqueado por completo cuando comprendió lo que ella pretendía hacer. Su cuerpo reaccionó a la proximidad del cuerpo de la mujer, pegado a su espalda, respirándole en la oreja y rozándole la mejilla con su piel. La tibieza del cuerpo femenino que lo abrazaba lo había dejado sin palabras y con un millón de impulsos nerviosos recorriendo vertiginosamente su cuerpo de arriba abajo. Si habían dado en el blanco en algún momento, había sido, sin lugar a dudas, gracias a ella. En algún lugar, los hados, las Moiras, o quien quiera que estuviese al cargo del destino de los hombres, se lo estaba pasando en grande haciéndole pagar su tozudez.

En aquel momento pensó que su vista bien podría darse prisa en regresar y dejar aquella isla lo antes posible. Porque, de lo contrario, tal vez ocurriera algo de lo cual ambos podrían arrepentirse.

Enfrascado como estaba en sus pensamientos, no oyó los pasos de la mujer hasta que estuvo a su lado.

-¿Descansando, agente Barton? – la voz sonó ligera y divertida. Él alzó el rostro hacia ella y le sonrió a su vez.

-Así es.

El ruido de una ola al chocar contra la orilla distrajo a Natasha durante una fracción de segundo. Tras ello, regresó su mirada hacia su compañero.

-Me he encontrado esto mientras venía hacia aquí.

Natasha colocó delante del hombre una de sus flechas, ensartada en una gaviota.

-¿Qué es? – quiso saber Clint.

-Creo que la gaviota se ha topado con el Halcón.

En el rostro del hombre se dibujó una sonrisa de satisfacción al escuchar aquello.

-Así que le di.

La mujer se sentó a su lado.

-Eso parece. ¿Has sido capaz de dispararle a una gaviota? – preguntó, intrigada. Nada más lejos de su intención que recriminarle por haber matado a un pobre, aunque escandaloso, animal.

Clint se encogió de hombros.

-Quería ver si era capaz de acertar a un blanco en movimiento. Y en esta isla no hay otra cosa. Además, hacen el ruido apropiado para poder localizarlas.

-¿Y cómo te sientes?

Él giró la cabeza hacia ella.

-Bien, creo. Ha sido… ha sido como volver a ser un poco más quien soy.

Natasha buscó su mano y la apretó fuertemente.

-Siempre eres tú. No lo olvides.

De nuevo, el rugido de una ola encontrándose con la orilla y deshaciéndose en espuma blanca hizo que ambos se quedaran en silencio.

Otras gaviotas y pequeños pájaros acuáticos sobrevolaron sus cabezas, buscando con total seguridad, algo que comer. Natasha recordó en aquel instante lo que la había llevado hasta allí.

-¿Quieres un sándwich?

Clint se encogió de hombros.

-Está bien.

Le tomó una mano y puso sobre ella un pequeño bocadillo.

-Aquí tienes.

En silencio, ambos dieron buena cuenta de sus refrigerios, sentados uno junto al otro, hombro con hombro. El mar estaba en absoluta calma y las olas, lánguidas en su mayoría, morían en la orilla con un suave murmullo. La brisa, ligera y cargada de sal, apenas les mecía el cabello.

-Creo que los colores están regresando – dijo Clint, rompiendo aquel cómodo silencio en el que ambos se habían sumergido.- Quiero decir, aún no puedo distinguirlos del todo. Es como que todo es un poco más claro.

Ella le tomó la mano derecha y apretó fuertemente.

-Me alegro de escuchar eso, Clint.

Despacio, él cubrió la mano de su compañera con su izquierda y la mantuvo allí, acariciando la suave piel con su dedo pulgar, reteniendo el calor.

-Gracias – le dijo en voz baja y un tanto ronca.

-No.

Él insistió.

-Sí. Porque, de no ser por ti, no hubiera salido de aquel agujero.

Natasha se tomó la libertad de mirarlo abiertamente. Paseó la mirada por el perfil del hombre, con su incipiente barba, que oscurecía la mandíbula. Por la línea del mentón, la curva de los labios y la nariz, recta en el puente. Y en sus ojos, en aquella ocasión, desprovistos de sus sempiternas gafas. Se fijó especialmente en ellos; no sabía bien de qué color eran. No eran realmente azules, tal vez de un tono celeste más claro. O incluso grises. Creía firmemente que dependía del color que recibieran. Caprichosos. Cambiantes.

Se obligó a centrar de nuevo su atención en lo que su compañero le acababa de decir.

-Bueno – carraspeó, - estabas a punto de marcharte cuando te arrastré hasta aquí. ¿Dónde hubieras ido?

Él le soltó la mano que hasta este momento había estado acariciando. Se encogió de hombros e hizo una mueca con los labios.

-Tal vez hubiera buscado un tugurio en Little Italy, y beber hasta caer redondo. Y buscar pelea hasta que me dejaran inconsciente.

Natasha lo empujó sutilmente con su hombro.

-¡Ah, no! Yo no lo hubiera permitido – intervino, con una amplia sonrisa en los labios. - Sólo yo tengo el privilegio de dejarte inconsciente.

De nuevo quedaron en silencio. Una gaviota pasó sobre ellos en un vuelo perezoso, en busca de alimento.

-¿No tendrás problemas por estar tanto tiempo fuera de S.H.I.E.L.D.? – dijo Clint al fin, con el rostro alzado hacia el sol y los ojos cerrados, dejando que los rayos le bañaran la cara.

-No. No hay ninguna misión a la vista – respondió ella al punto, con seriedad.

-Pero Fury puede…

-Fury sabe dónde estamos, Clint- lo interrumpió. – Volveremos cuando tengamos que volver. No antes.

Tras unos instantes, el hombre asintió.

-¿Qué tal el sándwich? – preguntó Natasha, cambiando completamente de tono de voz y de tema.

-Muy bueno.

-Ah, bien. – terció la mujer a la vez que se ponía en pie. – ¿Clint?

Alzó el rostro en un acto reflejo, pese a que ella seguía siendo sólo una sombra borrosa para él.

-Tenía mermelada de cebolla.

Clint hundió la cabeza entre sus hombros en un gesto melodramático y negó con vehemencia.

-Natasha, eres un dolor de cabeza – le dijo, conteniendo una sonrisa.

Ella, satisfecha, le palmeó un hombro y, agachándose, le dio un fraternal beso en la cabeza.

-Lo sé. Y por eso me quieres. – La mujer dio media vuelta, emprendiendo el camino hacia la cabaña.

Sí, quizá era eso, pensó Clint. Tal vez no había escuchado una verdad mayor en mucho tiempo. Porque sí, la quería. Extraño sentimiento para un maestro asesino.

CONTINUARÁ


	5. Capitulo 4

**RENDEZ VOUS**

**Capítulo 4**

Natasha salió del agua y escurrió el agua de su cabello. El agradable sol de abril aún no era lo suficientemente fuerte pero, aún así, Natasha se había atrevido a meterse en el mar.

El litoral era tan abrupto y rocoso como la pequeña isla en la que se encontraban, y las rocas le pinchaban los pies desnudos. Pero la sensación de libertad que eso le reportaba era mucho mayor que cualquier pequeño inconveniente.

Tomó la toalla y se secó la cara con ella. Le gustaba la sensación de las gotas resbalando por su espalda pero el sol aún no calentaba lo suficiente, así que se arrebujó en la suavidad del paño, buscando el calor. Se sentó a la orilla del mar, con los codos apoyados sobre sus rodillas. Intentó cerrar los ojos por unos momentos, concentrándose sólo en el sonido del agua, pero su mirada se desviaba una y otra vez hacia la pequeña cabaña.

Clint le había dicho el día anterior que su vista estaba mejorando. Por supuesto, se alegraba por él. Si existiera alguien que pudiera complacerse tanto por su recuperación, sería ella. Sabía lo que había significado para él aquel accidente y la pérdida de la visión. Pero había algo que le impedía sentirse completamente feliz por ello. Su recuperación sólo podía significar que su estancia allí tenía los días contados, y que, más pronto que tarde, volverían al trabajo, y a S.H.I.E.L.D., y a estar en alguna misión que los pondría de nuevo en el punto de mira. Volver a ser de nuevo el Agente Barton, Ojo de Halcón, y la agente Romanoff, Viuda Negra, agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D., maestros asesinos.

¿Qué era lo que quería? Esa era una pregunta que rondaba una y otra vez por su cabeza. Se sentía mala persona porque, secretamente, deseaba que esa recuperación se ralentizara un poco, al menos lo suficiente para… ¿para qué?, se preguntó, hundiendo el rostro en el hueco de sus manos. Podía decir que la relación que tenía con Barton iba más allá de una simple amistad. Los amigos no se deben la vida; no se la juegan el uno por el otro en el sentido estricto de la palabra. Él lo había hecho ya y ella lo haría sin pensarlo, sin que se lo pidiera. Decir que no deseaba a Clint Barton era como decir que el sol no se ponía por el oeste. Inadmisible. Mentira.

Tal vez su subconsciente había terminado deseando que aquel viaje fuera la oportunidad de dar ese paso adelante. O tal vez ese viaje la estaba obligando a aceptar que ya era hora, que debía dar ese paso. Quizás sólo necesitaba un poco más de tiempo. O valentía.

Se levantó. El aire había secado parcialmente su pelo, aunque aún estaba húmedo. Pasó la toalla por debajo de sus brazos, envolviéndose con ella, tomó la ropa del suelo y, con paso calmado, se encaminó hacia la cabaña.

Clint estaba sentado tras la mesa, ante una taza del café que ella había dejado preparado antes de marcharse.

-¿Qué tal el agua? – preguntó sin levantar la cabeza.

Natasha se quedó parada en donde estaba; con un pie en el interior de la casa y otro en el exterior. Abrazada a sus ropas. Y atónita.

-¿Cómo sabes que he estado nadando? – quiso saber. Entró en la cabaña, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Se acercó hasta donde él estaba, tomó una silla y se sentó.

-Puedo oler el mar. Supongo que ahora que mi vista no es lo que era, mis otros sentidos están algo más agudizados – contestó con seriedad.

-Impresionante.

Él asintió sin mucha convicción.

-Tan impresionante como darse cuenta de que te has llevado la toalla del baño – alzó el rostro y le ofreció una disimulada sonrisa que le iluminó las facciones.

Natasha entrecerró los párpados levemente y alzó una ceja, provocadora.

-¿Estás bromeando conmigo? Vaya, esto sí que es todo un avance.

Clint se encogió de hombros.

-Sí.

Natasha estiró el brazo para tomar la taza de café que Clint tenía delante de sí. Dio un gran sorbo al líquido, que aún estaba caliente, y se la devolvió.

-Tenía pensado ir a la ciudad – dijo la mujer, mirándolo directamente. Aguardó durante unos segundos una respuesta por parte de él, tamborileando los dedos sobre la superficie de la mesa.

Clint acabó su taza. La dejó delante de él y, sin más, asintió con un pesado gesto de la cabeza.

-Está bien.

Natasha no dijo nada pero, si él la hubiera podido mirar a los ojos, hubiera encontrado que aquella respuesta la satisfacía inmensamente.

-Iré a darme una ducha.

Se levantó de la mesa, encaminándose hacia el baño. Antes de que pudiera entrar en él, la voz de su compañero la detuvo.

-Natasha.

Ella se giró sobre sus talones para enfrentarlo. Estaba en pie junto a la mesa, vuelto hacia ella, con una mano apoyada en el respaldo de la silla.

-Estás durmiendo en el sofá.

No se había molestado en preguntar. Era una afirmación en toda regla. Natasha no podía decir que le sorprendiera en absoluto que él lo hubiera descubierto. Para corresponderle, Natasha asintió.

-Sí.

-Estoy ciego pero sé que no hay ninguna otra habitación – señaló con un gesto de su cabeza hacia el otro extremo del salón.- Esa otra puerta es un armario.

-Cierto.

Clint dio unos pasos hacia ella.

-No somos adolescentes, Nat. Podemos compartir una cama.

La mujer se pasó una mano por el rostro. Después, se encogió de hombros.

-Roncas, Barton.

Despacio, Clint cubrió la distancia que los separaba hasta que se paró frente a ella y acercó su rostro al de la mujer.

-¿O tal vez no confías en ti misma, Romanoff? – preguntó con voz ronca, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera la espina dorsal de la mujer.

Cuando Clint se separó de ella lo suficiente, una sonrisa sesgada iluminaba el masculino rostro. Él giró y se encaminó hacia su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

¿Cómo podría explicarle al agente Barton que había dado en el clavo?

-¿En serio vas a ir así? – le preguntó Natasha, cuando él salió de su dormitorio. Se quedó parado ante la puerta, ligeramente desorientado por la pregunta de la mujer.

-¿Y cómo se supone que voy? – quiso saber a su vez.

Natasha se acercó y se paró delante de él.

-No estamos en ninguna misión, Clint.

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Esta es mi ropa – señaló, abriéndose la cazadora de cuero negra, dejando ver la camiseta gris que llevaba debajo.

Natasha pasó por su lado hacia el interior de la habitación. Se acercó al armario y sacó de ella una camisa negra y una americana gris. Por supuesto, la ropa que Clint había escogido no tenía nada de malo. Era su vestimenta habitual. Pero ella siempre la asociaría con el trabajo; si él no llevaba puesto su atuendo de Ojo de Halcón, era ésa la que utilizaba. Allí no estaban en ninguna misión, ni esperando a recibir órdenes de S.H.I.E.L.D. para mantenerse a la espera; en esa ocasión iban a ser dos turistas más de visita. Tenían que ir en consonancia.

-Toma, ponte esto.

Clint tomó las prendas de manos de ella con la misma sorpresa como si le hubiera tendido una piel de venado.

-Yo no he traído esto.

-¿Pero son tuyas, no? – le dijo la mujer cuando pasó por su lado.

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo. Puede o puede que no.

Natasha elevó la vista hacia el techo, suspirando con fuerza.

-Lo son. Póntelas.

Él se quitó la cazadora, arrojándola encima de la cama.

-¿Hay algo más que hayas traído sin decirme nada? –preguntó antes de pasar la camiseta por su cabeza y terminar en el mismo lugar que la cazadora, abandonada sobre el edredón.

Los brazos y los hombros de su compañero tal vez podrían servir para ilustrar una clase de anatomía humana en cualquier facultad de Medicina. Cada músculo que se contraía, ejecutaba un movimiento preciso y armonioso, del cual difícilmente podía apartar la mirada. Natasha alzó una ceja y notó cómo sus mejillas se encendían ligeramente. Lo cual, era una absoluta tontería. Había visto desnudo a Clint con anterioridad, incluso más de lo que estaba exhibiendo en esos momentos.

Clint ya se había colocado la camisa y estaba abrochándose los botones cuando Natasha se dio cuenta de que no le había respondido. Carraspeó ligeramente, dirigiendo la vista hacia otro lado, e hizo un mohín con los labios.

-Mis Glocks-. Y salió de la habitación.

Cuando él se reunió con ella en el salón, un minuto después, aún estaba adecuando los faldones de la camisa dentro de los pantalones, aunque ya tenía puesta la chaqueta. Cuando terminó, se pasó las manos por las solapas.

-¿Y bien?

Natasha lo miró de arriba abajo. Normalmente no podía hacerlo con tanta desfachatez, pero la condición de Clint se lo permitía. Aquellas ropas le daban un aire menos marcial que al que ella estaba acostumbrada. Pero el cambio era tan sustancial que no podía dejar de observarlo. La camisa estaba completamente cerrada, a excepción del último botón bajo su garganta, lo que hacía que enfocaras la mirada en aquella pequeña porción de piel. La chaqueta dibujaba sus hombros a la perfección. Junto con los vaqueros que llevaba, la apariencia que ofrecía era espectacular. Se acercó hasta él, retiró las manos del hombre de las solapas y las arregló ella misma.

-Mejor – dijo, mientras una sonrisa satisfecha surcaba su bello rostro. – Vamos.

En lugar de atracar la lancha en La Pareta, Natasha continuó un poco más, en dirección a la ciudad. Entró en la bocana del puerto de Ajaccio disminuyendo la velocidad con maestría. Había cientos de barcos, grandes y pequeños, en aquel puerto. En el muelle comercial, cruceros y mercantes hacían que cualquier otra embarcación a su lado pareciera el juguete de un niño. Se acercó hasta un pantalán y, lentamente, dejó la lancha en el embarcadero. Ella abandonó el barco en primer lugar. Cuando tuvo los pies en tierra, ayudó a su compañero a bajar del barco.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? – quiso saber Clint mientras andaban por el pantalán, camino del paseo marítimo.

-Es una ciudad animada – respondió Natasha a su lado. – Algo habrá que podamos hacer.

El paseo marítimo desembocaba directamente en una gran avenida. Cientos de turistas, a juzgar por sus atuendos y las cámaras colgadas a cuello, subían y bajaban de autobuses turísticos aparcados en una improvisada dársena. Natasha cogió la mano de Clint y cruzaron la calle con rapidez, entre los coches que estaban parados, esperando que la marea humana cesara.

La gran plaza a la que llegaron estaba repleta de puestos ambulantes. Natasha supo de inmediato que había pasado por allí el día en que aterrizaron en la isla. Solo que en aquella ocasión no pudo recrearse en la belleza de la misma.

Había algo en aquel lugar que le llamaba poderosamente la atención. Tal vez fuera el aire colonial que emanaba, con las altas palmeras de frondosas copas plantadas en el perímetro. O la intensa presencia en forma de estatua en medio de la plaza del más insigne hijo que había dado aquella villa, el emperador de Francia, Napoleón Bonaparte. El ayuntamiento también estaba allí, en la calle adyacente, jalonado de banderas y estandartes y de guardias vestidos de gala ante la puerta.

Ya sin prisas, Natasha y Clint se dedicaron a pasear entre los tenderetes, como dos turistas más. Las flores y las frutas le daban al ambiente un olor especial, así como unos colores espectaculares. Un comerciante les invitó a probar los vinos que vendía. Ambos accedieron de buena gana. El caldo que les ofreció era dulce y ambarino y les calentó las gargantas al bajar, dejando un agradable sabor a uva madura en sus bocas. Natasha le agradeció al hombre el ofrecimiento y siguieron caminando entre los puestos.

-¡Pero a quién tenemos aquí! ¡Si es la encantadora Natasha!

A sus espaldas, una voz conocida los sorprendió. Se giraron rápidamente, al unísono, para encontrarse cara a cara con su compañero de avión, aquel hombre que no había parado de hablar en todo el viaje.

El hombre le dedicó a Natasha una amplia sonrisa. A Clint sólo le dedicó una ojeada de arriba abajo y una mueca que bien podría haber sido de desprecio.

-Y su novio.

-¿Qué tal? – le saludó Natasha, con fingida cortesía, mientras le estrechaba la mano que le tendía; una mano blanda y sudorosa que le desagradó de inmediato.

-¡No os había visto desde que bajamos del avión!- intervino, en voz alta, como si quisiera que todo el mundo fuera partícipe de sus comentarios. -¿Dónde han estado metidos, muchachos? Esta ciudad no es tan grande como para perderse.

Natasha miró a Clint por el rabillo del ojo. Mantenía el rostro al frente, desde donde le había llegado la voz del hombre, con la mandíbula fuertemente apretada. Natasha volvió la vista hacia el recién llegado y le ofreció una media sonrisa de cortesía.

-Eh… sí. Cierto, no hemos coincidido. Y lo siento, he olvidado su nombre.

El hombre abrió los brazos exageradamente.

-¡Dwayne, querida mía! – Y le tomó de nuevo la mano, apretándola y moviéndola arriba y abajo.

En cuanto pudo, Natasha se deshizo de aquel nuevo saludo que no era necesario.

-Déjenme que me entrometa, querida – continuó el hombre, con un tono de voz que a Clint le hacía sangrar el oído cada vez que utilizaba ese _querida_. - ¿Qué planes tienen para hoy?

Natasha miró de nuevo a Clint. Éste se había ido acercando poco a poco a su compañera, hasta que su costado estaba prácticamente pegado al de ella.

-Hemos decidido dar una vuelta por la ciudad –contestó, indecisa.

-¡Pues estupendo entonces! - el hombre dio una sonora palmada que hizo que algunos transeúntes se giraran para mirarlo.- Porque, si no tienen planes, ¿qué tal si los invito a almorzar? No me dirán que no, ¿cierto?

Natasha sintió cómo el brazo de Clint se cerró sobre su cintura con suavidad, pegándola a él. Despacio, ascendió hasta que la rodeó por el hombro, atrayéndola aún más.

-No se moleste… -Natasha intentó evadir el ofrecimiento con un contenido gesto de cabeza.

-¡No es molestia en absoluto! – el hombre dio un paso hacia ellos pero ambos retrocedieron ese mismo paso a la vez. Natasha pasó su mano por la cintura de Clint y se aproximó a él tanto como pudo.

Ante aquel gesto de la mujer, Clint acercó sus labios a la sien de su compañera, y depositó un fugaz beso. Natasha giró la cabeza hacia él, para mirarlo.

-Lo siento – se disculpó Clint, sin apartar el rostro del de Natasha, - pero ya teníamos otros planes para el almuerzo– dijo.

-No me irán a decir que no, ¿cierto? –repitió. Dejó de mirarlos de hito en hito a ambos para concentrar su atención sólo en Natasha. –Seguro que a nuestra querida Natasha le gustaría visitar el casino. ¡Es espléndido! No es como el de Montecarlo, claro está, pero no anda muy lejos. ¡Y la comida es excelente! La langosta Thermidor es … -y se llevó los dedos a los labios y los besó, deleitado. -¿Qué me dicen entonces?

Natasha volvió la mirada a Clint una vez más. Pudo ver claramente cómo éste apretaba los dientes, mostrando un visible pulso en la línea de la mandíbula.

-Muchas gracias por la invitación, pero realmente tenemos otros planes y queremos disfrutar de ellos. – reiteró Natasha, sintiendo que su paciencia se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco.

Dwayne la miró con descaro, de arriba abajo y Natasha sintió escalofríos. No le gustaba. Pertenecía a aquel tipo de hombres que miran a las mujeres como objetos a los que poder usar cuando les apeteciera. Si se lo hubiera encontrado en otras circunstancias, le habría roto la nariz sin pensárselo. Aunque, pensándolo bien, se dijo, aún estaba a tiempo.

-Está bien – dijo al fin Dwayne.- Tal vez en otra ocasión.

-Sí. En otra ocasión – repitió Clint, con voz tajante.

Se giraron a la vez, dispuestos a marcharse. Clint volvió a tomar a Natasha por la cintura, acercándola a él. Disimuladamente, Natasha giró la cabeza y miró sobre su hombro. Dwayne se había quedado allí, de pie, con los ojos clavados en ella descaradamente. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal. Había encontrado muchos hombres en su vida como aquel tal Dwayne, pero aquello no era impedimento para que se sintiera como un objeto.

-Nos sigue mirando – susurró la mujer. – Es realmente repulsivo.

Clint se detuvo en seco. Natasha temió por unos instantes que él se giraría y se enfrentaría a Dwayne. Pero no fue así. La tomó de la barbilla y le alzó el rosto.

-Entonces, déjale que mire. Vamos a darle algo que le quite las ganas de seguir coqueteando contigo.- Sorpresivamente, la atrajo aún más hacia sí y acercó sus labios para depositarlos sobre los de ella.

Natasha sintió que sus pulmones retuvieron el aire inconscientemente. La mano de Clint se cerró sobre su cintura, exigente y posesiva, quemándola a través de la tela de su fina camisa. Sus manos se agarraron intuitivamente a su cinturón y lo pegó a ella.

Lejos de permitir que el beso terminara, Clint acarició el labio inferior de Natasha con la punta de su lengua, sugerente, despacio, recreándose en su contorno y bebiendo de ella. Finalmente, atrapó el labio con los dientes y apretó con suavidad.

Por una fracción de segundo, las terminaciones nerviosas de todo el cuerpo de la mujer se dispararon. La piel del cuello y de la espalda se erizó al notar contacto de aquella lengua excitante. Ella también sabía jugar a aquel juego. Rozó con los dientes el labio superior del hombre, lentamente, tomándose su tiempo, arañándolo con suavidad. Bajo la palma de sus manos, notó cómo los músculos del los costado del cuerpo masculino se endurecían ante su avance.

Con todo aquello, uno y otro se habían olvidado del hombre que aún permanecía frente a ellos, con los ojos abiertos como platos y una mirada de absoluta incredulidad. Sintiéndose súbitamente incómodo, el hombre dio la vuelta y se alejó de ellos con paso resuelto.

La respiración de ambos era cada vez más superficial y rápida. Con reticencia, Clint se separó de los labios de Natasha lo justo para poder articular palabra.

-¿Ya se fue? - preguntó en un susurro, acariciando la excitada piel de la boca de la mujer con su aliento.

-Sí – respondió Natasha, sintiéndose extrañamente decepcionada.

Clint se alejó de ella, dando un paso atrás pero sin que sus manos abandonaran la tibieza de la cintura femenina.

-Entonces, vámonos. No quiero quedarme aquí y volver a encontrármelo. No me gusta ese tipo- argumentó con dureza.

Los ojos de la mujer brillaron, divertidos.

-¿Ah, no?

-No me gusta su voz – expresó. - Además, supongo que babea cada vez que te mira.

Clint la instó a que se pusieran en camino, tomándola de la mano. Ella se aproximó de nuevo a Clint, salvando la distancia que él había interpuesto entre ambos.

-¿Celoso, agente Barton? – preguntó, con voz cálida y sensual, acercándose a su oído.

El hombre compuso una sonrisa ladeada que le iluminó el rostro. Se arrimó a su vez al oído de ella y le respondió con voz ronca:

-Quizás en tus sueños, agente Romanoff.

Natasha no pudo evitar que una amplia sonrisa surcara sus bellas facciones.

Cuando tomaron la lancha de regreso, el sol aún estaba alto, en el cielo. Las nubes, apenas jirones blancos por la mañana en el cielo azul, se habían ido convirtiendo a lo largo del día en conglomerados con aspecto de algodón, atrapados entre las montañas próximas a la costa. Algunas de ellas, incluso se estaban tornando grisáceas. Natasha se puso tras los mandos del barco una vez más. Clint, a su lado, se mantenía especialmente silencioso. Ella lo miró de reojo en más de una ocasión. Y en más de una ocasión, estuvo a punto de iniciar una conversación, pero, antes de articular palabra alguna, esta moría en sus labios sin ser pronunciada.

Al llegar a la isla, inesperadamente, Clint fue quien saltó primero de la lancha hacia la orilla. Y sin tan siquiera esperarla, emprendió camino hacia la cabaña con paso aún vacilante, pero determinado. Natasha lo vio marchar. Sentía un extraño nudo en el pecho. Era como si, de repente, el muro que se había ido derribando entre ellos, se hubiera vuelto a levantar sin saber bien cómo ni por qué. Descendió de un salto de la embarcación. La brisa suave que había estado soplando esa mañana se estaba convirtiendo poco a poco en un ligero viento, que la despeinaba. Miró al cielo. Las nubes pasaban rápidamente por encima de ella, adentrándose en la costa. Bajó la mirada hasta el suelo. Con un contenido movimiento, horadó el suelo con la puntera de sus botas. Los guijarros chocaron unos contra otros, húmedos y brillantes, incluso algunos rodaron hasta la orilla. Inconscientemente, estaba retrasando su regreso a la cabaña. ¿La razón? No la sabía. Lo que sí sabía era que aquel beso que se habían dado, parecía haber sido el detonante del cambio de actitud de su compañero.

Tomó aire y cerró los ojos. No hacía nada allí fuera, salvo ver las nubes correr hacia tierra firme. Con decisión, se encaminó hacia la cabaña.

Al abrir la puerta, un extraño sonido llegó hasta ella. Dejó la cazadora sobre el sofá, sin mirarla siquiera. Allí también estaba la chaqueta de Clint, abandonada, en una suerte de ovillo. El ruido parecía proceder de algún tipo de pequeña maquinaria, como una afeitadora eléctrica o algo similar.

La puerta del baño estaba abierta y allí se encontraba su compañero, ante el espejo, cortándose el pelo con una maquinilla eléctrica. Natasha se apoyó contra la jamba de la puerta y cruzó los brazos ante su pecho. Observó por un momento cómo se manejaba en aquella situación, cómo se pasaba el cortapelos una y otra vez por el cabello sin ningún cuidado, casi con irritación. Hasta que el pequeño aparato emitió un ruido raro. Clint lo apagó, se lo llevó a los labios y sopló con fuerza.

-¿Qué se supone que haces? –preguntó Natasha al fin.

Sorprendido al escucharla, Clint se apoyó en ambos lados del lavabo con los brazos extendidos.

-Cortarme el pelo. No tengo nada mejor que hacer.

Y continuó trasteando el aparato, intentando que éste funcionara de nuevo.

Natasha ladeó la cabeza, interesada, sin perder detalle de la manera en que él se manejaba.

-¿Has traído eso en la bolsa?

Clint se detuvo y enderezó los hombros antes de girarse hacia ella.

-¿De verdad me estás preguntado si he traído esto en la maleta? ¿Tú, que has traído hasta aquí un arco y flechas?

Ella dejó el amparo de la puerta para acercarse a él con paso calmado.

-Técnicamente, no lo he traído. Lo envié por paquetería internacional antes de abandonar los Estados Unidos.

-¿No tuviste ningún problema? – preguntó él.

Natasha negó con vehemencia, haciendo un mohín con los labios.

-En realidad, no. En la aduana declaré que era un juguete.

No importaba si la veía o no, Clint fijó la mirada hacia el lugar desde donde le llegaba el sonido de la voz de la mujer y arrugó la frente.

-¿Que lo declaraste, qué? – exclamó, desconcertado. Tras unos segundos, Clint respiró profundamente, intentando calmarse. - No diré nada.

Ella se fijó en su pelo; había comenzado a recortarlo por detrás. Al caer, algunos mechones se habían quedado sobre sus hombros y enganchado en el cuello de su camiseta gris, la cual volvía a llevar puesta. Con un acto reflejo, Natasha los retiró con los dedos, arrojándolos al suelo. Clint tenía la mirada puesta en ella, aunque la mujer no estaba del todo segura que pudiera verla. Al fin, él se giró, dispuesto a continuar con su corte de pelo.

-¿No es más sencillo ir a una peluquería?- dijo a sus espaldas, intentando que su voz sonara por encima de la máquina que volvía a estar operativa.

-Llevo años haciéndolo. Puedo hacerlo a oscuras, si quisiera. Así que no, no me afecta el no poder ver, si es lo que estás pensando.

-Yo no he dicho eso.

-Pero lo piensas.

El cortapelos gruñó cuando se encontró de nuevo con el cabello del hombre. Una nueva pasada y un mechón de pelo cayó sobre sus hombros.

-Anda, dame la máquina – dijo la mujer a sus espaldas.

Clint no se molestó en detenerse esta vez.

-He dicho que puedo.

Natasha lo detuvo, poniendo su mano sobre el brazo de él. El hombre no intentó zafarse.

-¿Y si le permites a una vieja amiga que haga algo por ti? – le rogó con voz calmada.- No te vas a morir.

Despacio, Clint bajó la máquina y la puso en manos de la mujer.

Natasha alcanzó un pequeño taburete, lo colocó entre ambos y, empujando a su compañero, lo obligó a sentarse en él. Encendió la maquina y se puso a la espalda de Clint.

Las cuchillas cortaron el cabello con precisión en la primera pasada. Natasha continuó su tarea, despacio, apartando los mechones que caían de manera descuidada sobre la camiseta del hombre y dejándolos caer al suelo.

-¿Por qué estás enfadado? – preguntó, haciendo que su voz se oyera por encima del ruido del aparato.

-No estoy enfadado – fue todo lo que Clint contestó, con voz agria.

Natasha arrugó los labios.

-Pero estás molesto.

Cuando ella pensó que él ya no le contestaría, Clint asintió.

-Sí.

Natasha se movió hacia un lado. Ladeó la cabeza de su compañero, para tener mejor ángulo y siguió con su cometido.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó.

-No debí besarte.

Ella alzó una ceja.

-Lo requería la situación – dijo, intentando disculparlo. Disculpas que ella no necesitaba ni quería.

Clint se movió, zafándose de las cuchillas del cortapelos por un momento, que hizo un nuevo y extraño sonido.

-No. La situación no requería nada. Le hubiera dicho a aquel tipo que no queríamos ir a comer con él y se hubiera largado.

-No estoy tan segura – aseveró Natasha.

-¿No? – Clint intentó hacerse a un lado pero la mano de la mujer en su mandíbula lo retuvo en su lugar.

-Deja de moverte o te quedarás sin una oreja – rezongó.

Natasha intentó seguir con su trabajo. El pelo recién cortado era suave y un poco más oscuro. Se obligó a concentrar toda su atención en lo que hacía pero, inconscientemente, su mirada regresaba una y otra vez al rostro del hombre que tenía sentado ante sí, a pocos centímetros de distancia; en sus ojos claros, con esas pequeñas manchas marrones cerca del iris y las espesas pestañas. En su nariz, recta y con personalidad. Pero, sobre todo, se fijó en sus labios; aquellos que había besado hacia poco menos de una hora. ¿Cómo demonios podía estar enfadado por haberla besado? Ella no era ninguna colegiala, inexperta y candorosa, a la que estaba prohibido robarle un beso.

Se colocó frente a él para proceder con el flequillo. Adecuó las cuchillas de la máquina para que la longitud con que quedara fuera un poco mayor. En un par de pasadas, el trabajo estuvo concluido.

-¿Has terminado? – preguntó Clint con cierta frialdad.

Ella asintió.

-Sí. Pero espera un momento.

Dejó el cortapelos sobre el lavabo y se volvió hacia él.

-Déjame quitar estos. O te picará.

Con cuidado, pasó la yema de los dedos por sus mejillas y la nariz. Diminutos pelos, cortos como pestañas, se habían quedado allí, y algunos se oponían a ser retirados. Ante tanta resistencia, optó por soplar, suavemente.

-Natasha – dijo, con voz ronca, cerca del rostro de la mujer.

Cuando ella, al fin, dejó de prestarles atención, su mirada recayó en los labios del hombre, a pocos centímetros de ella. Tenía aún el beso grabado a fuego en los suyos y en su mente. La respiración de Clint cerca de su cara le rozaba la mejilla, caliente, quemándole. Invitándola.

Clint alzó una mano, despacio, hasta encontrar las facciones de la mujer. Titubeante, pasó la yema de los dedos por la suave piel, por la línea de la mandíbula, hasta llegar a los labios, como si estuviera intentando memorizar cada poro, cada rasgo, a su paso.

Natasha cerró los ojos fuertemente. Se concentró en aquella mano de dedos rugosos por tensar el arco que la acariciaban, despertando así millones de sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo a la velocidad de la luz. Despacio, bajó sus labios hasta los suyos, rozándolos apenas. La boca del hombre la atrapó, hambrienta.

Nada tenía que ver ese beso con aquel otro que le diera poco antes. Este era exigente, ávido. La boca del hombre se cerró sobre la suya, incitándola a hacer lo propio. Natasha le respondió de igual manara, devorándolo, mordisqueando aquellos labios que estaban amenazando seriamente con hacerle perder toda su controlada compostura.

Se besaron con voracidad; mordiendo, probando, lamiendo; encontronazos de lenguas que intentaban imponerse la una a la otra y que, al segundo siguiente, se rendían tácitamente. Respiraciones agitadas por la falta de aire, que se empeñaban en encontrarlo en la boca del otro.

Natasha lo abrazó fuertemente, pasando sus brazos por encima de los hombros de él y atrayéndolo hacia sí tanto como fue capaz, sintiendo cómo el calor del cuerpo masculino le quemaba por encima de su ropa. Clint la ciñó por la cintura, estrechándola con sus brazos, mientras sus manos vagaban, hambrientas, dibujando la curva de su espalda.

Cuando creyó que su mente explotaría, Clint se separó a regañadientes, sólo lo preciso, para tomar el aire que le era tan necesario. Apoyó su frente contra la de ella, ambos con las respiraciones agitadas y superficiales.

-Dame sólo una razón de porqué estamos aquí, Natasha – le pidió con voz velada, casi en un ruego.

La bruma en la mente de la mujer le impedía poder armar algún pensamiento medianamente coherente, solapada por la necesidad que su cuerpo tenía del hombre que estaba ante ella. Abrió los ojos, que había mantenido cerrados hasta ese momento y se encontró con los suyos, fijos en ella, suplicantes. Anhelantes.

Para Natasha sólo existía una razón válida, fuera del deseo y la atracción; aparte del compañerismo y la complicidad. Y era que lo quería. Pero, para ella, esas eran palabras vetadas, prohibidas. Ella era La Viuda Negra; había dicho _te quiero_ a hombres que habían significado para ella menos que nada. Y Clint no entraba en aquella categoría. Cualquier otra razón que pudiera darle sería engañarlo, y ella jamás le haría eso.

Respiró profundamente. La garganta le quemaba con palabras que no podía pronunciar. Con pesar, se separó de él.

-¿Natasha?

Le dolió en el alma lo que vio en sus ojos: la espera de una respuesta que ella se estaba resistiendo a dar; una respuesta que él necesitaba como el aire, como la vista que aún le faltaba. ¿Por qué negarle la certeza de algo que había estado ahí desde hacía tanto? ¿Porqué negárselo a sí misma? Él era todo lo que ella quería y necesitaba. Nada más. Y él sólo quería escucharlo.

De repente, las facciones del hombre se ensombrecieron. Pudo apreciar a la perfección cómo apretó fuertemente los dientes, endureciendo así la mandíbula, y los labios se convirtieron en una rígida línea. Cuadró los hombros y levantó la barbilla.

-¿Puedes salir de aquí? Me gustaría estar solo – le rogó, levantándose del taburete y dando un paso atrás, hasta que consiguió darle la espalda.

Natasha apretó las manos en puños, sintiendo cómo las palmas le quemaban y se clavaba inconscientemente las uñas. Lo había herido, y saberlo dolía quizás más que si la hubieran herido a ella.

-Por favor –añadió el hombre sin girarse a mirarla.

Sintió una opresión en la boca del estómago al verlo de espaldas a ella, sin dirigirle la palabra, esperando que se marchara. Despacio, se giró y abandonó el baño.

Estaba sentada en el sofá, con las manos sobre el regazo, cuando Clint salió un minuto después para dirigirse a su habitación. Natasha pensó que se encerraría allí como había hecho otras tantas veces y esperó el portazo. Tal vez necesitaba ese portazo. Porque le diría algo sobre cómo se sentía Clint. Pero no fue así. El hombre salió de inmediato, con la cazadora a medio poner. Antes de llegar a la puerta tenía la cremallera cerrada y el cuello subido.

-¿Dónde vas? – le preguntó, comedida, conteniendo el impulso de levantarse e ir hasta él.

Clint se detuvo, con la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta.

-Fuera.

El viento se coló en la habitación cuando la puerta se abrió. Clint salió rápidamente y cerró tras de sí. Natasha se quedó mirando el lugar en el que él había estado y pensando en cómo se le había escapado de las manos la situación. ¿Por qué le era tan difícil decirle lo que él quería oír? Porque era lo que ella misma quería decirle, gritárselo si hacía falta. Pero su bagaje, su vida al completo, sus experiencias, pesaban más que cualquier otra cosa. Clint no se merecía escuchar que lo amaba de boca de una mujer que era una maestra en el arte de engañar.

Bajó la mirada de nuevo hacia sus manos. Las palmas le quemaban con el recuerdo. Permaneció sentada allí, mirando de vez en cuando la puerta, esperando verlo regresar, pero no fue así.

No sabía bien cuánto había transcurrido desde que él se marchó La luz que entraba por la ventana era mucho menor que la que debiera. Cogió su reloj y lo miró. La esfera marcaba las cuatro de la tarde. El sol debía estar aún alto en el cielo, pero parecía que estuviera a punto de anochecer.

El inesperado sonido de las gotas de lluvia al caer sobre el tejado, acompañado de un fuerte trueno, le dio la respuesta que necesitaba. Había llegado una tormenta.

CONTINUARA


	6. Capitulo 5

**CAPITULO 5**

La tormenta lo sorprendió en la cara opuesta de la isla, en lo más alto del risco. La luz había cambiado radicalmente desde que había dejado la cabaña. El sol, que en aquellos momentos aún iluminaba el cielo, se había ocultado tras las nubes negras para oscurecerlo todo. Era la luz lo que le ayudaba a ver; la que le decía dónde pisar o hacia dónde encaminarse. Sin ella, estaba perdido.

Había caminado sin ton ni son, andando para alejarse de la cabaña cuanto antes, a riesgo de perder pie en alguna ocasión. Se había ayudado de sus manos para subir la ladera de piedras, con rabia. Había perdido el aliento en ello, pero había una buena razón para dejarla atrás cuanto antes; estaba en juego su cordura.

No le había dado tiempo a reaccionar. La lluvia había comenzado a caer copiosamente desde las primeras gotas. Intentó retirar el agua de su rostro por enésima vez, pero era imposible. Resbalaba por la nariz y la barbilla incesantemente. A esas alturas, la cazadora que llevaba ya no le ofrecía protección y notaba cómo su espalda se empapaba poco a poco. El resto de la ropa corría la misma suerte. Estaba calado hasta los huesos. En situaciones similares no había tenido problema alguno en trabajar bajo la lluvia. Pero, en todas aquellas ocasiones, sus ojos funcionaban; eran su herramienta, su poder. Ahora se movía en un mundo de penumbras que le quitaba el aliento y lo dejaba indefenso como un niño recién llegado al mundo.

Pero, pese a todo, no era precisamente la lluvia lo que le preocupaba; era el viento. Se había convertido de ligera brisa a tempestad en toda regla en menos de veinte minutos. El sonido era incesante y llegaba desde todos lados. Jamás había pensado que en un lugar como aquel, con aquel clima tan benigno, se pudiera producir una tormenta tan virulenta, que lo empujaba y lo hacía andar haciendo eses, ocultando el rostro infructuosamente tras su brazo, parapetándose en él.

Un nuevo trueno rugió a lo lejos, en el horizonte. La lluvia, lejos de hacerse más tolerable, se endureció. Las gotas le golpeaban la cabeza como pequeños dardos, pinchándole y haciéndole daño. Se irguió cuanto pudo y tomó aire, encogiendo los ojos e intentando escudriñar a su alrededor, pero era una tarea complicada. Apenas distinguía a poco más de un metro. Todo lo que había progresado en esos días, se había evaporado. Necesitaba la luz para ello.

No sabía por dónde había venido ni hacia dónde tenía que encaminarse para desandar el camino. De repente, el recuerdo de Natasha llegó a su mente. Se corrigió a sí mismo de inmediato. No podía regresar a su mente porque, de hecho, su presencia no se había ido en ningún momento. Se paró en seco, dejando que el viento lo empujara y la lluvia bañara su cara. La delicadeza de los dedos de Natasha por su cabeza mientras le cortaba el pelo; el olor a feminidad; la suavidad de sus labios. Todo eso lo volvía loco. Quizás había exagerado su reacción pero había hecho lo que sus sentimientos le habían ordenado hacer. No quería que le dijera que lo quería. Nadie pone su vida en juego por otra persona si no la quisiera. El compañerismo tiene un límite, pensó; el límite de la propia vida. Y ella había puesto en peligro la suya en tantas ocasiones por él que ya había perdido la cuenta. Al igual que él lo había hecho por ella. Pero sólo le estaba pidiendo una prueba; una señal de que los sentimientos de ella eran los mismos que los suyos. Ya se había acabado el tiempo de las miradas, de los gestos cómplices, de las frases con doble sentido y del "te cubro las espaldas". Necesitaba algo más. Y que Dios lo ayudara, porque lo necesitaba como necesitaba el aire. Como la necesitaba a ella. No había nadie más.

Al oír el siguiente trueno, supo que la tormenta se estaba acercando cada vez más, pues todo retumbó a su alrededor. Tenía que ponerse en camino.

Con extremo cuidado, intentó bajar el risco, asiéndose a todo cuanto encontraba a mano. Notaba el agua correr bajo sus pies, provocando pequeños riachuelos de gravilla y arena, que lo hacían resbalar. Pero, conforme bajaba, la velocidad con la que lo hacía era mayor y los dedos se escurrían de las piedras mojadas.

El siguiente trueno sonó sobre él. Alzó la cabeza en un gesto instintivo y intuyó la luz de otro rayo dibujarse en el cielo oscuro. Sus pies, ajenos a aquella situación, intentaron seguir caminando y Clint perdió el precario equilibrio. Rodó por la ladera sin que nada pudiera detenerlo. Notó cómo su cuerpo golpeaba las rocas en una alocada caída, dejándolo sin respiración. Con un gran esfuerzo, giró sobre sí mismo y se asió a la primera roca que encontró a mano y que le ofreció apoyo. Se detuvo al instante, con su cuerpo balanceándose en la pendiente. Intentó buscar un asidero, estirando las piernas a un lado y a otro, algo con lo que tomar impulso y subir, pero no lo encontró. El agua le caía en la cara; agua convertida en lodo que resbalaba del peñasco. Estaba suspendido en algún risco y la probabilidad de poder descolgarse sin saber qué distancia había hasta el suelo era inexistente.

De nuevo, el cielo tronó y la lluvia cayó con más fuerza.

Natasha aguardó, sentada en el sofá, con sus dedos tamborileando nerviosos en sus rodillas. Había contenido su intención de salir a buscar a Clint en cuanto escuchó las primeras gotas de lluvia. Pero no quería herir su orgullo yendo a buscarle, así que esperó. Y esperó hasta que sus nervios dijeron basta. Abrió la puerta, esperando verlo, resguardado de la lluvia en algún lugar. Salió al pequeño porche y no lo encontró. Tampoco lo encontró cuando bajó los escalones y miró a su alrededor. Entonces fue cuando su estómago se convirtió en un puño de acero que le constreñía las entrañas. En esos cortos minutos, la lluvia la había empapado, mojándole el pelo y pegándoselo a la cara, como una máscara barata. Sólo podía pensar que él debía haber abandonado aquella parte de la isla y que la tormenta lo había sorprendido en algún lugar. Corrió de nuevo hacia la cabaña. Subió los pocos escalones de un solo salto y entró en la casa, empujando la puerta, que retumbó contra la pared de detrás. Buscó en el aparador la linterna que había visto allí el día anterior, asegurándose de que las pilas funcionaban. Saltó los escalones, sin molestarse siquiera en cerrar la puerta. Cuando encontrara a Clint le haría pagar por hacerla sentir de la manera en que se sentía en ese momento: aterrada.

El haz de luz de la linterna partía la oscuridad en que se había convertido el día. A través de la luz amarillenta, la cortina de agua caía incesante. Natasha despejó el pelo de su rostro. Viró en redondo. No sabía qué dirección habría tomado Clint ni cuánto se había alejado. Suponía que, debido a la mala visión, no debería ser mucho, pero lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que nada podía darse por sentado con él.

-¡Clint! – gritó, esperando a escuchar su respuesta. Pero nada ocurrió, nada se oyó salvo el ruido de las gotas caer en el empedrado suelo.

Natasha alzó la vista hacia el cielo y el agua le cayó de lleno en la cara. Las nubes cerradas se arremolinaban sobre su cabeza. Miró a su alrededor, iluminando la pared del risco que tenía más cercana. Por algún lugar tenía que comenzar la búsqueda y aquella parte era tan buena como la que se hallaba al otro lado de la cabaña.

Ella ya había inspeccionado aquella isla y conocía el terreno. Sabía cómo era la orografía y el peligro que podía existir de noche. Y sin poder ver bien. Ahora, con las rocas mojadas y el agua corriendo entre ellas, recapacitó, podía ser una trampa que te empujara hacia el acantilado sin apenas darte cuenta. Esgrimió la linterna delante de ella, iluminando la incipiente noche. No había nada salvo rocas.

-¡Contesta, Clint! – gritó de nuevo. La luz del rayo lo iluminó todo enseguida. El consiguiente trueno le dijo que tenía la tormenta justamente sobre su cabeza.

Continuó el ascenso, moviéndose con rapidez pero asegurando cada uno de sus pasos. Si resbalaba y caía, se levantaría para continuar con la búsqueda pero ¿y si se hacía daño?, recapacitó. ¿Y si se rompía una pierna? ¿O un brazo? ¿Cómo continuaría entonces? Sintiendo su corazón a punto de estallar en su pecho, siguió subiendo.

Cuando llegó a lo alto de la peña, su angustia estaba bordeando ya el límite. Giró en redondo sobre sus talones, linterna en mano, alumbrando a cualquier lugar, cualquier sitio que quedara frente a ella.

-¡Clint!

Estaba a punto de emprender la bajada por el otro lado cuando lo oyó.

-¡Natasha!

El corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho. Corriendo, se encaminó hacia el lugar de donde le había parecido que procedía la voz de su compañero. Iluminó con la linterna pero no vio nada.

-¿Dónde estás? – gritó, intentando hacerse oír sobre el estruendo de la tormenta.

-¡Nat, en la ladera! – contestó.

Natasha hizo caso a la voz del hombre y, con cautela, continuó bajando, agarrándose fuertemente a los salientes para no perder pie y terminar en la falda del risco. Cuando hubo cubierto una distancia prudencial, paró y volvió a iluminar la zona. Seguía sin verlo. Parecía que la noche se lo hubiera tragado.

-¡Clint! ¡Contéstame!

-¡Aquí!

Esta vez la voz sonaba cerca. Frenética, Natasha alumbró a su alrededor, insistiendo en las rocas que tenía a sus pies. Entonces lo vio. Estaba agarrado a un saliente, en precario equilibrio. Tan rápido como pudo, Natasha llegó hasta él y se tumbó en el suelo mojado.

-Cógete de mi mano – le gritó, tocando con sus dedos los del hombre, para que supiera dónde tenía que asirse.

-La arena me está haciendo resbalar, Nat. No sé si podré alcanzarte – le respondió Clint a duras penas, pues el agua que discurría entre las rocas le caía directamente en el rostro.

Natasha se estiró todo cuanto pudo.

-No te voy a dejar caer, Clint, ¿me oyes? Agárrate a mi mano.

Con esfuerzo, la mano de Clint se cerró en torno a la de Natasha. Ella soportó el peso del hombre como pudo, apretando los dientes. Le ardían los brazos, pero lo último en lo que pensó fue en ese dolor.

-Te tengo – aseguró la mujer.

Natasha lo agarró en ese momento con sus dos manos y tiró con todas las fuerzas de las que era capaz, apretando los dientes, para alzar el peso del hombre.

Clint se sintió más seguro cuando notó ambas manos en torno a la suya. Pero sabía que ella no podría alzarlo si él no ayudaba, así que sus piernas buscaron un saliente en la roca en donde poder apoyarse, hasta que lo encontró. Se apoyó con precaución e hizo fuerza hacia arriba. Las piedras le arañaban el pecho a través de la ropa. Natasha lo jaló con decisión mientras él empujaba, hasta que los hombros de Clint aparecieron en la superficie y ella pudo tomarlo bajo los brazos, ejerciendo el último tirón.

Ambos quedaron tendidos bocabajo, respirando agitadamente, aún tomados de las manos. Despacio, Natasha alzó la barbilla, buscando a su compañero. La lluvia seguía cayendo fuertemente sobre ellos, aunque a la mujer ya no le importara.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó, elevando la voz.

Clint levantó la cabeza, con el agua cayéndole por el rostro.

-Ahora sí – contestó, y apretó su mano en torno a la de Natasha. Ella le sonrió levemente a modo de respuesta.

Con decisión, Natasha se incorporó al fin, se acercó hasta él y lo tomó del brazo.

-Vámonos o pillaremos una pulmonía.

Clint se incorporó, apoyándose en ella. La mujer pasó un brazo en torno a la cintura del hombre mientras que él la rodeaba por los hombros.

Emprendieron la bajada con cuidado. Las rocas estaban extremadamente resbaladizas y Natasha aseguraba cada paso antes de darlo. Tras unos largos diez minutos, llegaron a la falda del risco. La lluvia había comenzado a amainar, convirtiéndose en un ligero, aunque incesante, aguacero. La caminata que aún les quedaba hacia la cabaña, ya en un terreno más firme y seguro, era una nimiedad comparado con lo que habían avanzado hasta el momento.

Durante aquel camino de regreso, el alivio de Natasha por encontrarlo sano y salvo se fue convirtiendo poco a poco en un enfado que le atenazaba la garganta, ahora amarga como la hiel.

Cuando al fin llegaron a la cabaña, Natasha empujó la puerta con tanto ímpetu que ésta rebotó contra la pared, cerrándose antes de que Clint pudiera entrar completamente y golpeándolo en el brazo.

-Creo que hubiera sido menos peligroso quedarse ahí fuera.

Natasha no se molestó en contestarle. Se acercó hasta el baño y tomó dos toallas. Una de ellas se la arrojó a Clint a la cara.

-¡_Mudak_¡ - espetó Natasha entre dientes, con los ojos entornados.

Clint se secó la cara y dejó a un lado la toalla.

-Supongo que no me habrás dicho algo bonito.

-¡_Ia budu atkit tvayú galavú_! – continuó ella en ruso, elevando la voz, visiblemente enfadada.

Clint arrugó los labios y asintió, aún sin saber qué había dicho ella.

-Sea lo que sea lo que has dicho, me lo merezco.

Natasha anduvo arriba y abajo por la habitación, con los brazos en jarras, imprimiendo toda la fuerza de la que era capaz en cada paso, retumbando en el piso de madera. Se giró con soltura, acercándose hasta él.

-Te he dicho que tengo ganas de abrirte la cabeza – indicó, intentando dominar los nervios que aún campaban a sus anchas por su estómago y su pecho.

-Adelante – fue toda la respuesta que él le ofreció, en voz baja, claramente apesadumbrado.

Natasha se mordisqueó el labio inferior y bajó los ojos. No iba a sacar nada de aquella situación si perdía los papeles y le gritaba hasta quedarse sin voz, que era lo que realmente le apetecía hacer. En cambio, respiró profundamente, apelando a todo su autocontrol, y alcanzó la toalla que él había arrojado al sofá. Clint aún tenía restos de arena en el pelo y en la frente. Se acercó hasta él y comenzó a retirarlos.

-No tendría que importarme si te caes por ahí y te la abres contra una roca – le dijo, intentando concentrarse en la tarea que se había autoimpuesto. Pero los ojos claros de Clint fijos en ella, sin el escudo de sus gafas, apenas a un metro de distancia, la distraían.

-Pero te importa – respondió Clint en voz baja, casi susurrando.

Natasha notó la respiración caliente del hombre sobre la piel de su rostro y todos los poros de su cuerpo lo acusaron. Apretó fuertemente la toalla, intentando desviar su mirada de él, sabiendo de antemano que había perdido la batalla.

-No juegues conmigo, Barton.

Él negó con un contenido gesto de cabeza, sin apartar por un momento la mirada de ella. Pese a que sus ojos no eran lo que solían ser, a aquella corta distancia, la veía con bastante nitidez. Se había secado el pelo rudamente y éste había quedado desordenado, enmarañando su melena pelirroja, enmarcándole su hermoso rostro de manera exquisita. La palidez de su piel contrastaba con el rojo natural de sus labios, aquellos que se moría por besar de nuevo.

-No estoy jugando – susurró-. Tienes razón, he hecho una tontería. Lo siento.

Lo miró directamente a los ojos, unos ojos que conocía tan bien como los propios. Que la miraban como si se estuviera asomando a su alma y leyeran en ella todo lo que allí estaba oculto. Si aquello fuera cierto, recapacitó Natasha, entonces él sabría lo mucho que lo necesitaba. Lo mucho que lo quería.

-¿Puedes verme? – preguntó, bajando la toalla, sin importarle siquiera dónde la dejó caer y acercándose aún más a él, hasta que sus cuerpos casi se tocaron.

-Sí. –respondió. - A esta distancia puedo hacerlo.

-Entonces no iré más lejos.- Porque tendrían que matarla para ello, recapacitó, absolutamente convencida de aquel hecho.

Clint se limitó a observarla en silencio, dejando vagar su mirada por ella. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no la veía, desde aquella fatídica misión en el sudeste asiático en donde tuvo el accidente. Y había echado tanto de menos mirarla que, por momentos, olvidó cómo se respiraba.

-Tal vez sea yo la que deba pedirte perdón – comenzó diciendo Natasha cuando su mente fue capaz de ordenar las ideas que habían ido entremezclándose.- He actuado como una cobarde, algo que no soy. Me pediste una razón, Clint, pero no puedo dártela. No soy buena con las palabras. Sí, puedo ser irónica y sarcástica. Hasta hiriente, si quieres. Pero no puedo expresarlo cuando se trata de sentimientos.

-Tasha, no.

-Si quieres que te diga que te quiero, lo siento, pero no puedo hacerlo. No con esas palabras. Lo he dicho en muchas ocasiones, en muchos idiomas, a hombres a los que engañé, estafé y, después, maté. No voy a decirte a ti esas mismas palabras. Porque te mereces más que eso. – Acercó sus labios a los de él y los acarició, anhelantes.

Los labios de Clint la rozaron suavemente a su vez.

-No las necesito, Tasha– le susurró, con voz tan grave y profunda que cada poro de la piel de Natasha vibró en consonancia.

-Quiero encontrar la manera de decírtelo – dejó los labios del hombre y vagó hasta su oído, se puso ligeramente de puntillas y descansó todo el peso de su cuerpo en el de él, apoyándose en sus musculosos brazos con seguridad.- Déjame entrar, Clint.

Él cerró fuertemente los ojos, intentando dominar la corriente eléctrica que lo había sacudido por entero cuando sintió el aliento de ella en su oreja, despertando su cuerpo. La atrajo todo lo que pudo hacia sí y la abrazó como si la vida le fuera en ello.

-Hace mucho que estás dentro.

La boca del hombre se cerró sobre los labios de ella, apremiante, tomando un territorio que ya se había rendido de antemano. Sus manos abandonaron la espalda de Natasha para viajar lentamente hasta el rostro de ella y enmarcarlo así mientras sus pulgares le acariciaban ambas mejillas. Ladeó un poco su cabeza para tener pleno acceso a la incitante boca femenina.

Un suave gemido salió de la garganta de Natasha al notar cómo Clint acariciaba sus labios con los suyos, firmemente unas veces para, de repente, tornarse dócil y solícito. Natasha no sabía bien cuál de las dos versiones de aquel beso la excitaba más. Fuera cual fuese, ella tenía mucho que decir.

Cuando ambas lenguas se encontraron, sin timidez ni subterfugios, y a pesar de tener los párpados cerrados, Clint creyó que la luz del sol había vuelto a aparecer de improviso tras las nubes de tormenta. Millones de pequeños destellos lo dejaron sin respiración y la acercó más a él, sin posibilidad de que Natasha escapara, encarcelada entre sus brazos. Lenguas que chocaban, que se buscaban una a la otra y que bailaban en una suerte de sensual danza que enervaba los sentidos de ambos. Natasha lo atrajo hacia sí todo lo que pudo. Si hubiese podido fundirse en el pecho masculino, de buena gana lo habría hecho.

Se separaron a regañadientes cuando notaron que el aire que necesitaban para respirar les faltaba en los pulmones. La frente de Natasha descansó sobre los labios de él, la cual continuó recibiendo las mismas atenciones que su boca. Clint dejó un reguero de un millón de pequeñas caricias desde allí hasta la garganta de la mujer, pasando por su mandíbula, en la que se detuvo con paciencia, deambulando sus labios hambrientos. La barba incipiente le cosquilleaba la sensible piel y la sacudía de arriba abajo. De repente, Clint se separó un poco de ella.

-No… no he traído protección. Estamos a tiempo de parar esto, Nat, porque te juro que después no será capaz.

Ella lo acalló con un beso urgente.

-Sabes que no puedo quedarme embarazada, Clint.

Entre la bruma que espesaba su mente en ese momento, se abrió paso aquella conversación, mucho tiempo atrás, en que la propia Natasha le contó su imposibilidad de tener hijos a causa de los experimentos que habían probado en ella. La miró fijamente y le devolvió el beso con la misma urgencia con la que ella le había besado, mordiéndola con ansia.

-En cuanto a los demás, estoy bien – añadió ella contra sus labios, refiriéndose a los análisis que S.H.I.E.L.D. les obligaba a hacerse periódicamente.

Clint le sonrió abiertamente y asintió. No necesitaba aquella información.

-Entonces no tenemos de qué preocuparnos, ¿no?

Ella negó tajantemente con la cabeza.

-En absoluto.

Escondió su rostro en el hueco del cuello del hombre y respiró. Clint olía a lluvia. Y a tierra mojada. Y a él mismo, un olor que podría identificar en cualquier sitio con sólo cerrar los ojos. Quizás no había sido consciente hasta ese momento de cuánto lo conocía y cómo de natural le parecía aquello entre ambos. De cuánto lo había estado esperando.

Las manos del hombre vagaron por la espalda de ella, despacio, sobre la ropa mojada. Ella se separó lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Estamos empapados.

Los labios de Clint se elevaron con una genuina sonrisa que le llegó a los ojos.

-Eso tiene fácil solución – indicó el hombre.

Natasha le sonrió ampliamente en respuesta. Sin aguardar más de un segundo, dio un paso atrás y, primero la cazadora y luego, la camiseta y el sujetador que llevaba, terminaron hechos un pesado ovillo a un lado del sofá.

Clint contuvo ligeramente la respiración mientras sus manos se cerraban con fuerza, dominando la necesidad de tocar aquella tersa piel recién descubierta. Finalmente, decidió que no era lo suficientemente fuerte y se rindió ante ella, pasando las palmas de sus manos por los brazos de Natasha, rozándolos apenas.

El sonido de la cremallera de la cazadora de Clint rompió el silencio que envolvía la habitación. Natasha la bajó despacio, hasta que se abrió por completo. Pasando las manos por los hombros de Clint, Natasha empujó la cazadora hasta que ésta cayó al suelo. Con destreza, tomó la camiseta del hombre por el borde inferior y tiró hacia arriba con un movimiento enérgico. Clint zafó rápidamente sus brazos y su cabeza, sin importarle lo más mínimo dónde iba a parar o qué era de ella.

Cuando la camiseta del hombre desapareció, los ojos de Natasha se regodearon en aquella masculina perfección que se exhibía delante de sí. El pecho ancho, debidamente musculado pero sin resultar exagerado; los hombros marcados y fibrosos, trabajados de tantos años de empuñar el arco. Se acercó hasta él tanto como pudo, hasta que sus propios pechos lo rozaron. Tenía la piel ligeramente fría, debido a la ropa mojada que había tenido puesta hasta hacía unos segundos. Entonces los distinguió: pequeños moratones entre los pectorales, alargados y oscuros, que enmascaraban algún que otro arañazo. Natasha pasó la yema de un dedo por ellos, con sumo cuidado.

-¿Te duele? – preguntó.

Clint negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

-No, no duele. Debí hacérmelo cuando resbalé por las rocas – respondió.

Natasha alzó la mirada y sonrió.

-Bien. Porque no estoy dispuesta a dejarlo ahora.

Él se acercó hasta su oreja. Tomó el carnoso lóbulo entre sus labios y succionó con suavidad.

-Tendría que tener rotas las costillas para decirte eso – susurró. – Y puede que ni aún así.

Natasha atrapó la boca de Clint, posesiva, mientras sus brazos se enredaban alrededor de su cuello y lo atraía hasta sí tanto como podía. Lo mordisqueó sin piedad, absorbiendo su labio inferior. Clint cerró los suyos en torno a la cintura de la mujer, pegándola a él.

Las manos de Natasha vagaron por los costados del cuerpo de Clint, notando cómo la piel se erizaba bajo su contacto, hasta que llegó a la cintura de los pantalones vaqueros. Paseó un dedo por ella, entre la piel ya caliente del hombre y el tejido del pantalón. Notó cómo el abdomen de Clint se contraía bajo su caricia, endureciéndose a su paso. Con pericia, desabrochó el único botón y bajó la cremallera. Los pantalones desaparecieron junto con la ropa interior en los segundos que siguieron.

Clint maldijo por lo bajo las botas que llevaba puestas. Con rudeza, pisó el talón de una con el de la otra y tiró con fuerza. Las botas cedieron al momento, y él se vio libre tanto de su calzado como de los pantalones. Los vaqueros y la ropa interior de Natasha corrieron la misma suerte.

Ambos se enfrentaron el uno al otro, completamente desnudos, solo la piel, mirándose a los ojos. Natasha alzó la mano y acarició la mejilla de Clint. Sus labios continuaron el camino. Natasha le mordió el labio y él hizo lo propio, con sus manos por todo el cuerpo de la mujer, de arriba abajo, pegado al suyo, reclamando en silencio.

Aquellas manos sutilmente endurecidas por años de trabajo con el arco la estremecían en lo más profundo, vagando por su piel, calentándola a su paso, pidiendo más. Mucho más. Y ella estaba dispuesta a darle lo que él pedía sin palabras.

Natasha cambió la posición con Clint con un inesperado movimiento de brazos, lo empujó hacia el sofá. El hombre cayó pesadamente en él, sentándose de inmediato.

Natasha sonrió. Cubrió los dos pasos que la separaban del sofá y se irguió ante él, sin pudor alguno.

-Tasha – susurró, tendiendo los brazos hacia ella.

Ella no se hizo de rogar y se sentó sobre él, a horcajadas. Abarcó con sus manos el rostro del hombre y lo besó con hambre. Clint le rodeó la cintura con ambos brazos, atrayéndola hacia sí hasta que estuvieron piel contra piel, con sus manos recorriendo una y otra vez la espalda de la mujer arriba y abajo, como si quisiera memorizar cada poro, hueco y centímetro.

Las manos del hombre propagaban el calor al pasar; un calor que la invadía con rapidez, cada célula de su ser, engullendo todo a su paso, dejándola sin más pensamientos que el aquí y ahora.

Las piernas de Clint aguantaban su peso. El fino vello masculino le cosquilleaba la parte posterior de los muslos, encendiendo aún más el ardor que la embargaba en aquel momento. Se acercó un poco más a él, sólo unos centímetros, para notar bajo ella la excitación que también él sentía. Se movió ligeramente sobre él, rozando apenas el miembro del hombre. Clint dejó de besarla de inmediato y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando escapar de su garganta un gemido que arrancó una media sonrisa de los labios de Natasha.

Se recostó sobre su el pecho masculino, buscando su cuello, lamiéndolo lenta y pausadamente. Clint subió sus manos por ambos costados, despacio, encendiendo todo a su paso, hasta que llegó a sus costillas. Con parsimonia paseó las manos por ellas, la suave piel sobre los huesos fuertes. Subió un poco más hasta que encontró su objetivo final. Ahuecó las palmas en torno a sus pechos, erguidos y provocadores, acariciándolos casi con adoración. Para Natasha fue el momento de cerrar fuertemente los ojos y dejarse llevar por aquellas caricias y lo que le hacían sentir. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, ofreciéndose aún más si cabía.

Natasha temió que, si continuaba tocándola de aquella manera, iba a terminar ardiendo por combustión espontánea. Esas manos masajeando, rozando apenas, pellizcando… la estaban haciendo enloquecer. Pero su embotada mente no pensó que aún podría arder de verdad cuando, a las manos, las sustituyó la boca de Clint. Natasha se agarró fuertemente a los hombros, y cerró los párpados. Aquellos labios eran una tortura; lamiendo y chupando sin pudor, llevándose lejos su cordura.

Se removió sobre él, sintiendo bajo su cuerpo como el de Clint se erguía, anhelando lo mismo que ella anhelaba. Descendió su mano entre ambos, rozando el abdomen del hombre a su paso, hasta que llegó a su miembro. Lo encerró en la palma, mientras apretaba ligeramente. Un sonido gutural y ronco salió de la garganta masculina.

Levantó la mirada y encontró los ojos de él expectantes fijos en ella.

-Natasha – susurró.

Fue todo lo que necesitó por parte de Clint, pronunciar su nombre de aquella manera ronca y sensual para que ella comenzara a descender sobre él.

Su cuerpo, más que preparado, lo recibió como un sediento recibe un vaso de agua. Natasha contuvo la respiración durante unos segundos, hasta que fue plenamente consciente de que él estaba dentro de ella, llenándola por completo. No quiso moverse, sólo quedarse ahí, deleitándose de aquella maravillosa sensación.

Él alzó un poco las caderas, introduciéndose más profundamente en su interior. Quería sentirla por completo. Embistió un poco más, despacio primero, para acrecentar el ritmo poco a poco. Y con cada acometida, Natasha lo seguía, alentándolo sin palabras a continuar.

De improviso, Clint se incorporó con un súbito movimiento, abandonando el cuerpo femenino a regañadientes pero manteniéndola aún en su regazo. Intentó tenderla bajo él en el sofá pero, desafortunadamente, calculó mal y ambos resbalaron al suelo. Tuvo los reflejos suficientes para que Natasha no diera con la espalda contra el suelo, protegiéndola y haciendo que sus antebrazos fueran los primeros en recibir el pequeño impacto. Si a Natasha le molestó o no aquella pequeña caída, no lo manifestó. Se agarró fuertemente a él, ciñéndose al cuerpo del hombre, pegándolo a si.

Poco les importó la dureza del suelo, o la ligera corriente que entraba por debajo de la puerta de la cabaña. Natasha alzó las caderas, buscándolo de nuevo, sintiéndose de repente vacía. El cuerpo del hombre se adaptó perfectamente al suyo, instalándose entre sus piernas y entrando en ella de un solo envite.

Una vez más, Natasha contuvo la respiración al sentirlo. Cerró con fuerza los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, arqueando la espalda. Clint le besó una y otra vez el cuello y las mejillas mientras adecuaba el ritmo de sus caderas a lo que ella exigía, saliendo y entrando, acrecentando el impulso hasta que los uñas de Natasha se clavaron en sus brazos y los pensamientos en su mente fueron retazos inconexos que no importaban en absoluto.

El cuerpo femenino se tensó bajo él, estremeciéndose con pequeños espasmos de placer. Natasha fue incapaz de ahogar un largo gemido que enervó los sentidos del hombre. Clint embistió una vez más, profundamente, y su cuerpo siguió al de Natasha, derramándose dentro de ella, hallando el alivio que necesitaba.

Quedaron frente contra frente, sudorosos y satisfechos, buscando anhelantes el oxígeno que les faltaba a sus pulmones. Los ojos de Natasha encontraron a los de Clint mirándola fijamente, asomándose a su interior, y no fue capaz de decir nada, sólo mirarlo a su vez.

Se besaron una vez más, en esta ocasión con lentitud, saboreándose mutuamente a deleite. No había tiempo, ni horas, ni nada ni nadie que les apresurase o tratara de interrumpirles. Porque tampoco iban a permitirlo.

Clint aligeró su peso de encima de la mujer, apoyándose sobre sus antebrazos. Ella, reticente, lo agarró de la cintura, no permitiéndole marchar.

-No me importa el peso. Pero no te vayas.

-No iré a ninguna parte.

Ella buscó el refugio del cuello del hombre. Lo besó donde latía el pulso aún desbocado.

-_Ya s Vami_. – Y agregó: - Estoy contigo.

A los labios de Clint se asomó una sonrisa que tuvo mucho de tierna y nada de burlona. Seguramente, era lo más cercano a una declaración que iba a conseguir de boca de Natasha. Podía vivir con eso, con algo que era de ambos y de nadie más. Se acercó de nuevo hasta ella y la besó con parsimonia.

-Y yo contigo.

Cuando sus respiraciones se normalizaron, Clint rodó de encima del cuerpo de Natasha y se colocó a su lado, atrayéndola hacia sí, pasando un brazo bajo su cabeza. Ella se acurrucó a su costado, pasando su brazo sobre el abdomen del hombre y una pierna sobre las de él, en silencio. Así se quedaron hasta que sus cuerpos se enfriaron de la pasión compartida.

Clint se levantó al cabo de un rato y le tendió la mano.

-Vamos a la cama.

Ella le sonrió.

-Creí que nunca me lo ibas a pedir.

Natasha abrió la puerta al pequeño porche y se cubrió los ojos con el brazo. La luz del sol resplandecía aquella mañana más de lo normal y el olor de la sal y las algas saturaban su nariz. Inspiró con fuerza, lentamente. Incluso la brisa era más templada y cálida, lo cual la animó a dar un paso hacia adelante y pararse fuera, pese a que sólo llevaba una camiseta, aunque ésta fuera un poco más larga que las suyas.

Oteó la línea de la costa. El mar estaba en absoluta calma y las olas apenas levantaban espuma cuando rompían en la orilla, extinguiéndose con un suave murmullo. Él único sonido provenía de las gaviotas que sobrevolaban la isla, en busca de pequeños animales.

Dio un sorbo a su café y, entonces, lo vio. Clint estaba sentado en la orilla, de cara al mar. Natasha sonrió para sí. Con la taza en la mano, bajó los escalones y se encaminó hacia él.

Mientras se acercaba a él, lo observó con detenimiento. Sentado, con las piernas abiertas y los antebrazos apoyados sobre sus rodillas. Natasha creyó ver que lanzaba pequeñas piedras al mar, las cuales rebotaban sobre la superficie antes de hundirse. Sus movimientos al arrojarlos parecían precisos y certeros, muy lejos de alguien a quien le costara ver bien. Muy lejos de aquel que llegó a la isla sólo unos cuantos días atrás.

Natasha se detuvo un momento. S.H.I.E.L.D. estaba a miles de kilómetros y a una vida de distancia. Lo que había ocurrido entre ellos era la consecuencia natural de algo que llevaba años gestándose. No había sido de la noche a la mañana; no había sido el entorno pacífico e idílico de una isla en el Mediterráneo; ni tan siquiera el miedo a perderlo en la tormenta. Había sido todo eso y mucho más. Pensó que debería sentirme abrumada por el hecho de que Clint ya no era sólo Clint, su compañero y su amigo, alguien que le guardaba las espaldas en una misión. Ahora también era su amante. Pero, extrañamente, la idea, lejos de angustiarla, le calentó el corazón. Nadie la conocía como él; nadie la veía como la veía él. Nadie, jamás, se había preocupado por ella como él lo hacía. Por ahora, pensó, sonriendo en silencio, era más que suficiente. Con aquel pensamiento, se puso en camino de nuevo.

Cuando llegó hasta él, se paró a sus espaldas.

-Me he despertado y no estabas – le dijo.

Clint alzó el rostro, buscándola. Tenía las gafas oscuras puestas. Se las quitó y la miró directamente, sonriéndole. Unas pequeñas arrugas se le formaban alrededor de los ojos cuando lo hacía y a Natasha le parecía absolutamente tentador.

-He salido a tomar el aire. No he querido despertarte.

Natasha se sentó sobre las piedras, con las piernas ligeramente encogidas, pegada a su costado, percibiendo el calor que emanaba el cuerpo del hombre.

-No me hubiera importado.

Clint pasó el brazo sobre los hombros de ella y la acercó a él tanto como pudo.

-Supuse que te gustaría disfrutar de la cama un poco más. Te has llevado varios días durmiendo en el sofá.

-Llevo ya tres días durmiendo en la cama contigo, Clint. – indicó, mirándolo de reojo, ligeramente divertida.

Él la tomó de la barbilla con gentileza, haciendo que ella girara la cabeza hacia él. Clint la miró fijamente, queriendo perderse en aquellos ojos verdes que tenía frente a sí y en los cuales, de hecho, se había perdido.

-Yo no llamaría dormir a lo que hacemos ahí, Tasha – dijo con voz ronca y sensual, que estremeció por completo el cuerpo de la mujer. Y acercando su boca a la de ella, la besó con suavidad, apenas rozando sus labios.

Natasha olvidó por un momento que en su mano aún llevaba la taza de café y estuvo a punto de dejarla caer al suelo. Clint se separó de ella con la misma lentitud con la que se había acercado, con las miradas entrelazadas.

-¿Eso es café? – preguntó el hombre, sonriente.

Ella asintió y le tendió la taza. Clint dio un sorbo a la bebida y se lo devolvió.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? – preguntó Natasha.

Clint asintió con vigor.

-Mejor. El progreso ha sido considerable.

-Me alegro mucho.

Giró la cabeza hacia el mar, que se encontraba absolutamente tranquilo.

-Me molesta admitirlo pero tenían razón: lo único que necesitaba era tiempo y dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso. No soy buen paciente.

Natasha intentó ahogar una sonrisa pero le fue del todo imposible.

-Creo que eso lo has demostrado con creces.

Clint la miró y, como ella, sonrió abiertamente. Buscó su mano, acariciándola con el dedo pulgar.

-Gracias por ser mis ojos – le dijo.

Natasha asintió con gravedad.

-Sé que tú serías los míos si yo lo necesitara.

-Sabes que sí.

Permanecieron con las manos entrelazadas, acariciándolas mutuamente hasta que Clint rompió el cómodo silencio en el que ambos se hallaban inmersos.

-¿Cuándo crees que podemos regresar?

Ella enderezó la espalda, irguiéndose cuanto pudo, sorprendida por la pregunta.

-¿Te sientes preparado para ello? Aún tenemos tiempo.

Clint aguardó unos momentos y asintió con seguridad.

-Sé que tenemos tiempo pero quiero volver. A S.H.I.E.L.D., a mi vida. A intentar encuadrar la situación aún cuando la visión está regresando poco a poco.

Ella esperó unos instantes antes de contestarle.

-Le enviaré un mensaje a Fury, diciendo que regresamos. Le alegrará volver a verte. Ya sabes cómo es: no dirá nada, sólo te mirará de arriba abajo y te saludará con un escueto _agente Burton_.

Clint la miró por encima del hombro. Entonces, despacio, se giró hacia ella con una seductora sonrisa que la desarmó por completo.

-No hace falta que sea hoy. Mañana. Ahora tengo otros planes – le susurró, mientras se inclinaba sobre ella, haciendo que la mujer se tendiera sobre el suelo duro y empedrado. A Natasha no le importó lo más mínimo. Pasó sus brazos tras el cuello del hombre y lo atrajo hacia sí.

Clint la besó con pasión, dejándola sin aliento. Natasha agradeció en silencio estar tumbada porque no estaba demasiado segura de que sus rodillas hubieran aguantado su propio peso. Cuando creyó que perdería la consciencia, Clint se separó lo justo para susurrar en sus labios:

-Tenías razón, puede que Córcega sea un lugar hermoso. Pero prefiero mirar lo que estoy mirando ahora.

FIN


	7. Epilogo

**RENDEZ VOUS**

Epílogo

Por regla general, Natasha prefería el fresco que entraba por la ventana al del aire acondicionado, aún cuando aquello la obligara a escuchar el incesante tráfico de una de las principales avenidas de San Petersburgo a aquella hora de la tarde.

Se paseó por la habitación enmoquetada, descalza y sólo vestida con su ropa interior y unas medias negras. Hacía unos minutos que había salido del baño y el pelo aún estaba húmedo. No iba a molestarse en secarlo. Lo dejaría así, que se secara cuando le apeteciera. Le gustaba cómo le quedaba después de eso.

Anduvo hasta la ventana y se paró ante ella. El cielo estaba jalonado de nubes, aún celeste. Miró el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca. Faltaban poco más de dos horas para la fiesta a la que iba a asistir. Se las había apañado para que el General Tchalakov la incluyera en la lista de invitados, lo cual no había sido un trabajo precisamente difícil.

Asistir a la fiesta en el museo Hermitage era lo último que le apetecía. Sabía cómo las gastaba la alta sociedad rusa, proclive al despilfarro y a las frivolidades. Pero aquello era el paso previo para comenzar con su trabajo. Sabía con seguridad que el militar ruso había estado haciendo negocios sucios, pero necesitaba lugares, fechas y, sobre todo, necesitaba nombres. Si estaba en lo cierto, esa misma noche tendría todos esos detalles. Porque estaba deseando regresar a casa.

Se giró y se tumbó en la cama, boca abajo. En su larga carrera como espía y, más tarde, como agente de S.H.I.E.L.D, había tenido más o menos interés en realizar según qué misiones. En aquella ocasión, dicho interés había mermado considerablemente. Era una misión de tres al cuarto, con militares corruptos y tráfico de armas, hasta podría decir que era un trabajo rutinario. Pero, sobre todo, su desinterés radicaba en que aquella misión la había alejado de los Estados Unidos y de Barton. Nada había cambiado entre ellos desde que regresaran de la isla europea, salvo que se había ido haciendo más imprescindible estar junto a él. Sólo un mes atrás habían estado perdidos en _Las Sanguinarias_ y ahora, cada uno tenía sus propias misiones de nuevo; ella en San Petersburgo y Barton, en la central de S.H.I.E.L.D., vigilando el cubo en el que tanto interés tenía el director de la organización. Un mundo de distancia entre ambos. Así que cuando Fury le ordenó aquella misión, Natasha estuvo tentada a negarse. Pero ella, ante todo, era una profesional. Ya recobrarían aquellos días cuando regresara.

En la mesilla de noche descansaba su móvil. El pequeño teléfono era un dispositivo nada convencional, manufacturado y ajustado por S.H.I.E.L.D., el cual le ofrecía la certeza de no poder ser rastreado por cualquier otra organización. Natasha lo encendió. El brillo de la pequeña pantalla le iluminó tenuemente el rostro, mientras sus dedos se movían ágiles por ella. Una sutil sonrisa se escapó de sus labios.

De repente, el reloj de su muñeca emitió un suave pitido; era la hora de bajar al hall del hotel. El chófer del General Tchalakov iría a buscarla y ella debía de estar preparada. Se levantó y se acercó al armario, sacó un corto vestido negro con anchos tirantes y un generoso escote, que resaltaba sus atributos femeninos. Le iría bien utilizarlos ese día. Según su experiencia, mientras la mayoría de los hombres miraban hacia su escote, se solían olvidar de todo lo demás, incluida la posibilidad de que ella los matara. Se lo colocó por la cabeza, subiendo la cremallera con un poco de dificultad. Por último, unos altísimos zapatos de tacón negro completarían su indumentaria.

Natasha volvió momentáneamente sus ojos hacia el móvil, olvidado sobre el colchón. Releyó el mensaje y, satisfecha, pulsó la tecla. La pequeña pantalla le avisó al momento que el mensaje había sido enviado.

Apagó el móvil y lo guardó en el cajón de la mesilla. Regresaría por sus cosas cuando hubiera finalizado su trabajo. No podía llevarlo pues, algo tan sencillo como un insignificante teléfono podría dar al traste con su tapadera.

Se miró al espejo de la habitación. Un pequeño toque de maquillaje en los ojos y los pómulos y barra de labios para finalizar. Estaba lista para el trabajo. Echó un último vistazo a su alrededor, mirando que nada estuviera fuera de lugar. Metió la llave magnética en un pequeño bolso de mano y salió al corredor. La Viuda Negra tenía trabajo que hacer.

Los técnicos parecían estar tremendamente ocupados. Decenas de pantallas, ofreciendo cálculos que no comprendía bien, destellaban en la gran sala del Centro de Investigaciones de S.H.I.E.L.D. Ubicado en un lugar privilegiado, el Teseracto, el nombre que recibía aquel brillante cubo, resplandecía encajado en una suerte de portal.

Había tenido la secreta esperanza de volver al servicio activo en cuando regresaron de _Las Sanguinarias_, pero tuvo que esperar un par de semanas pero que su vista volviera a ser lo que solía ser. Tras ello, el director Fury le había indicado que lo quería allí, cerca del cubo y de Selvig, aquel científico que llevaba casi un año trabajando con ellos, desde el incidente de Nuevo Méjico.

Subido a una de las pasarelas que cruzaban la parte más elevada del Centro de Investigaciones, Ojo de Halcón aguardaba la llegada del director. Le estaban esperando en cualquier momento y era del todo irrelevante que fueran casi las seis de la mañana en Capitol Reef, donde se encontraba la sede secreta que S.H.I.E.L.D. tenían en Utah.

Descansó los antebrazos sobre la barra de acero, notándola fría bajo su piel. Decir que echaba de menos a Natasha era quedarse muy corto. Desde que regresaran, el tiempo había transcurrido entre todo tipo de sesiones de entrenamientos en S.H.I.E.L.D. y el apartamento de Nat. Particularmente, prefería esos momentos del día, cuando cerraban la puerta y todo lo que no fueran ellos dos quedaba fuera.

Entonces, un ligero pitido llamó su atención, haciéndolo regresar abruptamente de tan atractivos pensamientos. Procedía de su teléfono, el cual llevaba en uno de los bolsillos de su chaleco. Lo desbloqueó y un mensaje saltó en la pantalla:

A punto de comenzar la misión. Te llamaré cuando termine. NO debiste hacer caso a Fury y venir conmigo. PD: _Ya s Vami._

Clint sonrió. Hacía casi una semana que ella se había marchado y la necesidad de tenerla cerca era tanta como del aire que respiraba. Esperó unos segundos hasta que supo qué le respondería. Tecleó con destreza y, cuando hubo terminado, releyó lo que acababa de escribir:

Recuérdame ignorar a Fury la próxima vez. ¿Qué tal vernos en algún lugar intermedio cuando termines? ¿Algún sitio en particular?. PD: Y yo contigo.

Satisfecho, dio a la tecla de envío. Abajo, en la gran sala, algunos técnicos se movieron incómodos, susurrándose unos a otros. El doctor Selvig dejó lo que le había estado entreteniendo hasta ese momento y fue al encuentro de la figura que, en esos instantes, estaba haciendo entrada en la sala.

Clint guardó rápidamente el teléfono en su lugar y esperó.

El director Fury y el doctor Selvig se detuvieron cerca de la zona de trabajo. Entonces, Fury alzó un poco más la voz y preguntó:

-¿Dónde está el agente Barton?

-¿El Halcón? – Respondió Selvig a su vez, señalando sobre su hombro hacia donde se encontraba Clint.- En su nido. Como siempre.

FIN


End file.
